


Change of Spark

by badasshunny



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Decepticons - Freeform, Hate to Love, Knockout has a heart, Loving a human, Multi, Protective Knockout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badasshunny/pseuds/badasshunny
Summary: Destiny Jackson is a young girl who lives in Jasper, Nevada. Growing up, she had been abandoned be her own parents. Her childhood is something she would never wish on her enemy.Destiny never had been loved by anyone before, maybe except a few of her young friends, but then again, they were just children.One night, at her work, she spotted a car that stuck out like a sore thumb. The car had intrigued her, which was hee first mistake. Destiny had brought the car home with her, which would change her future forever.Knockout, the Decepticon, had possession of her now.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Destiny Jackson. I was born in Jasper, Nevada. I was raised here my whole nineteen years of my shitty life. Why is my life shitty exactly? Well from the beginning I had been abandoned by my parents, my own flesh and blood. 

Thankfully, I had been taken in by my aunt, but she was not a good parental figure at all. My aunt had brought home a different man every night when she came home from the bar, and I was forced to listen to them have sex due to her room being right next to mine. 

The place where she lived could only be described as an absolute dumpster. I ate mostly fast food every night due to how disgusting the kitchen was. You'd think I'd be fat if I ate fast food every night, but I was the complete opposite. My aunt didn't have much money, so I didn't get to eat much. 

As soon as I turned eighteen I packed what little things I had, and left her house to go be on my own. 

The place I live now isn't much better. My house however, is clean. I refuse to relive my horrible childhood over again. I now live in the center of Jasper, and I really don't have anything I can complain about. Sure, my little apartment is small, very small, but I make the most of what I have.  

I work in a grocery store, making minimum wage. So my eating habits remain the same. I buy what food I can, and cook it, but sometimes I just don't have enough money to eat. I'm still skinny, maybe even skinnier by now. My life has been hard, and it still is hard. 

I don't have a car, which means I do walk everyday to work. Thankfully, I have friends in this town, but they are a bit younger than I am. 

Miko, she is one of my best friends, and she's even kind enough to give me a ride to work in her suv when the weather is bad. I appreciate her company, even though she does get in trouble a lot, she's always fun to have around. 

Jack, he's kind of like my brother. The guy just loves to try and help me make decisions. He is also the one who worries the most. When I do run low on food, he drives over on his sport bike and makes some dinner for the both of us. 

Raf, I think of him as my own child. The kid has big dreams, and I always do my best to encourage him to reach those dreams. I try to lead him down the right path, I don't want him to live the life I lived as a young child. 

 

Today was a down right shitty day outside, the rain poured down against the windows of my apartment. Of course Mikohad texted me and said she was out doing some things today, so there goes my dry ride to work. Looks like I'll have to walk and just deal with the rain. 

I threw on a hoodie along with some fur boots before heading out into the storm. I wasn't even close to the store before I was drenched, the wind blowing on me didn't really help either. I shivered but kept walking to my job. 

A sleek red sports car suddenly caught my attention, after all, no one around here is that rich to afford a car that nice. The car was parked not far from me, in fact, it was parked right outside the store I work at. 

I felt as though I was being watched, this side of town surely was creepy, especially so late in the afternoon. I approached the store, before heading in to clock in. My shift didn't end till midnight tonight, I was always the one to close the store, since I had no family to return to. 

 

My manager greeted me, as I entered, but I paid him no mind. I set up my register and began to serve the customers throughout the night. 

☆☆☆

My shift had finally ended, I made sure I clocked out, as well as making sure everything was in order before closing the store up. I pulled my hoodie on once more, due to the rain still pouring down. 

That red sexy car was still sitting in the parking lot, with no driver in the driver seat. No one was here at the store besides me, the car must've been abandoned. Why would someone abandon an expensive car?

I approached the car, slowly, I was scared for an unknown reason. Peeking through the windows, it looked like no one has even sat in the car before. This car was just simply elegant. 

I gently placed my hand on the hood, slowly rubbing it. The car seemed to shudder at my touch but I shook the thought off, my mind just loved to play tricks on me. When I walked up to the drivers door, I was surprised to see the keys in the ignition. 

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I whispered to myself. I pulled the doors handle and of course it opened. I didn't really wanna get in the car but the rain outside was drenching me to the bone. 

I slid into the leather seat, before closing the door as quietly as possible. If the owner ever caught me, I surely would go to jail. My hand reached out and started the car before I could actually think about what I was doing. 

Heat blasted in my face, which was so delightful. I sighed in content, leaning back in my seat. A smirk came on my face as I thought of a daring idea. 

"How would you like to come home with me?"I asked. The engine seemed to idle louder at my question, much to my delight. 

I started to drive home, for once enjoying the way home. I parked outside my little apartment, but I didn't want to go in. This had to be a dream, no one would leave a car like this behind. I shut off the engine, and hopped on out, taking the keys with me. I locked it up, then headed inside my apartment. 

Throughout the night I kept looking out the window to make sure the car was still there, and not just a figmit of my imagination. The car never moved, staying exactly as I had left it. I eventually drifted off to sleep, much to my disappointment. 

●●●

The next day I woke up to loud banging on my door. I groaned then rolled up out of bed to answer the door. My blood froze as I remembered the night before, the car I stole from my work's parking lot. What if it was the owner? Or worse, the cops? 

"Destiny? It's Jack!" Jacks voice sounded from the other side of the door. I sighed in relief, at least it wasn't the owner. I opened the door to see it truly was Jack. 

"Hey! What's up?" I asked. Jack always usually came by, but now that I was guilty of stealing I couldn't help but worry. 

"Do you wanna hang out with me and the others today?" He asked me. I once again, let a breath of relief out. 

"Of course! I see you don't have your bike so I'll drive us with my car." I said stepping to the side to let him come in. 

"Your car? When did you get a car?" Jack asked surprised. Since I couldn't say I technically stole it I had to make up a lie. 

"Oh, I got it last night. I won it in a raffle."I lied. Jack believed my answer and only nodded in response. 

I quickly got dressed, in some actual nice clothes for once. I tied my long blonde hair in a bun, and put my contacts in my bright blue eyes. 

I grabbed my keys off my table, leading Jack out to my new car. He looked at it in awe, like the way I did when I first saw it sitting before me. 

I slid into the driver seat once more, Jack got into the passenger side. The engine roared to life as I turned the key. I sped off towards the park where the others were waiting for our arrival. 

"Destiny, this car is beautiful, I can't even believe you won it!" Jack exclaimed happily. I smiled, this was too good to be true. 

Ahead of me, I saw Miko's suv parked in front of the park. I pulled up alongside of it, killing the engine. Jack and I both hopped out and joined Miko and Raf. 

Miko eyes my car, then grabbed Raf and Jack and pulled them away from me. What's wrong with her? Jack and Raf asked the same thing. 

"Destiny just give us a moment would you please?" Miko asked, she kept eyeing my car which was parked being me. 

"Okay... sure." I said. Miko pulled Jack and Raf far enough away from me so I couldn't hear their conversation. Miko seemed to be yelling, especially at Jack, while she kept pointing back to my car. 

Her behavior was extremely odd, so I began to walk back to my car, at least until their conversation was over. 

"DESTINY NO!" Miko screamed at me, then started running to me as fast as she could. 

A very loud sound of metal moving came from behind me. Miko stopped running, then started running back to where Jack and Raf were.

Even more metal started to sound from behind me, terrifying me to the core. 

"Bulkhead! Stop him!" Miko screamed. What the hell is going on here? I dared to turn around, only to almost pass out from the sight in front of me. 

My car, was now standing before me, along with Miko's suv. I felt deeply sick, I really was dreaming. This is all just a sick dream. 

The robot, my car, he was defiently a good looking robot as well. His eyes were glued on me, a devilish smirk was on his face. 

The one beside him, had guns pointed at my car, he must be Bulkhead then. I didn't know what to do, this just couldn't be real. 

"Ah, Bulkhead I suggest you step down, this has nothing to do with you!" My car snapped, one of his hands turning into a saw. 

The one named Bulkhead lunged at my car, they were both fighting to kill each other. I was afraid to be stepped on, so I ran as fast as I could towards where my friends were standing. 

However, I never even had a chance to get away. My car's hand wrapped around my body, ripping me away from the ground, and away from my escape. I screamed as he picked me up, I was now closer to his face, and could see the hatred burning in his eyes. 

"Knockout, put that human down now!" Bulkhead yelled, a wrecking ball taking place where his hand once was. Bulkhead, he must be the good guy, Knockout, not so much.

Knockout only laughed, an evil grin was sent in my direction before I was tossed into the air. This is how it ends then, killed by my own car. Well I guess this is my revenge for taking something that wasn't mine to begin with. 

My breath was forced out of my lungs when I landed inside my car once more, Knockout had transformed back. He took off, away from Bulkhead, away from my friends. 

I grabbed the door handle and tried to open it but it wouldn't even budge. Seatbelts sprung from the seat, tightly wrapping me to the seat and keeping me there. 

"Lord Megatron will be pleased, a fleshling that is dear to the autobots. What could you possibly be worth?" Knockout said, a purr in his voice. Who were the autobots? Lord Megatron?

I knew it was a bad idea to get in this car! He was most likely going to kill me, what else would a robot do to a human? Things like this just would never end well. 

"Soundwave, this is knockout requesting a ground bridge." Knockout said. A bright green portal looking thing appeared before us, Knockout drove into it. 

He transformed once more when he reached the other side, catching me carelessly into his hand. The breath was once again knockout out of my lungs, but of course he would care. 

Knockout strutted down what appeared to be a long looking hallway, towards a doorway. As he entered the doorway I saw even more robots before me. This really wasn't going to end well, he was defiently going to murder me. 

"Lord Megatron, I've returned, and look I've even got a little pet!" Knockout said happily, scaring me even more. 

A huge robot, way bigger than Knockout turned around to face us. His eyes locked with mine, making my breathing stop for a minute. He must've been the leader, he looked very powerful. 

"What do you intend to do with a pet Knockout? How could she be any use to the decepticons?" Megatron asked, glaring down at me.

"Well my leige she knows the autobots, so we could use her against them." Knockout stated. 

Megatron seemed to consider it, eyeing me like I was a prize. 

"Very well, but you take care of her keep her alive Knockout." Megatron order. 

"Yes of course my leige." Knockout said and he even did a little bow before leaving the room. 

I was afraid to say anything, maybe Knockout would kill me if I even dared to open my mouth. The reality is though, I have no one to return home to, so even of he did kill me, it would be no big deal. 

 

Knockout walked a long time down a hallway before a door slid open, showing what looked to be a medical room. Knockout must be a medic then, he seemed to be the type in that field anyways. 

I was set down onto a table, I was now being completely ignore as the medic set to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

What was I to do? Without another human it was safe to say that I was truly going to be lonely aboard this ship. Everything was metal around me, it was all from another world. This was still all unreal to me, after all, robots from another planet seemed pretty unrealistic to any human. We had believed we lived alone in this world, but we were wrong, dead wrong. 

The metal I was left sitting caused shivers to run up my body, it was quite cold in here. The leggings I had on did not offer any protection from the cold metal, I now regret my life decisions. 

"Do you guys have any heat in here?" I bitterly asked. Knockout turned around from the work that he was doing, shooting me a deadly glare. Well if he killed me, at least I would be warm. 

"You fleshlings need so much in order to survive, but no, we don't have heat here." Knockout said still glaring at me. He tuned his back to me once more, to continue his work. 

"If I don't get warm, I will die." 

A growl sounded throughout the room, Knockout spun around, his mouth open in a snarl. I stood up, his actions sent terror down my spine. 

Knockout stomped towards me, every step he took, I took one backwards. His face was suddenly in my personal space, that snarl even more terrifying up close. 

"What would you like me to do you little scrap?! Figure it out yourself!" He said angrily, one of his talons pushing me back. 

I fell on my butt, a yelp leaving my mouth before I could stop myself. 

Knockout straightened out before me, his eyes never leaving mine. What did he even plan to do with me? I was no use to him, or his leaders cause. 

"I will make what you scraps call a blanket, will that do?" 

His generous offer seemed to calm my racing heart, the fear also died down a bit. 

"Y-Yes that'll do, thank you." I said, shuttering from the cold. 

Knockout went to go make me a blanket, leaving me in the room by myself. I sighed, maybe it wouldn't be that bad here, if I kept my interactions with that con short. He was very imitating. 

The doors slid open, revealing a much bigger mech than Knockout. He looked like a huge truck, I had to admire his wide frame. 

His notice soon fell on me, I was greeted with a confused expression. Apparently not everyone was informed of my presence. 

I stood up and walked to the edge of the table. I forced a smile on my face, reminding myself to show no fear in front of these powerful beings. 

"Hey! I'm Destiny!" I said as cheerful as I could muster. 

The con approached me, just as Knockout had done before. Except, a glare wasn't on his face, but a smirk. 

"Are you Knockout's pet?" He asked when he was directly in front of me. 

 

I remember the conversation Knockout had earlier with the leader. Apparently I was a pet now, how thrilling. 

I put my smile back on before saying, "Yes, I'm his." 

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't want me to harm you then, but him having a pet is quite surprising, he hates humans." Of course that wasn't a surprise, Knockout was mean towards me. 

"What's your name?" I asked him. 

"My designation is Breakdown, I'm Knockout's assistant." Breakdown said with a hint of a smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. 

Breakdown was so much more laid back, bringing me a sense of ease. 

When I was about to reply, Knockout came back into the room. In his hand I saw the blanket he said he would make me, it was cherry red just like him, with the decepticon symbol on it. 

Knockout approached us, smiling at Breakdown, then glaring at me. The blanket was quite literally thrown at me, but I was grateful for the sudden warmth that it gave me. 

"Breakdown, I'm glad to see you've finally returned, I was beginning to think Lord Megatron sent you on a death mission." Knockout said with a cocky smirk. 

Breakdown only laughed at him, punching him in the shoulder. Their attention turned back to me, as I curled up into a ball on the table with the blanket wrapped tightly around me. The metal still made me cold, but not as bad as before. 

"I'm still cold." I whined, giving puppy eyes up at Breakdown. 

Breakdown gave in, scooping me up off the cold table. I almost moaned in bliss as I felt the heat radiating off of his huge hands. 

Knockout glared at both me and Breakdown, he looked as if he wanted to reach out and grab me but stopped himself. 

Breakdown raised me to his chest, the warmth was extrodianry. I let out a little moan, Breakdown was so much nicer than Knockout. 

I drifted off to a peaceful sleep in Breakdown's arms. 

°°°

When I awoke I was in what looked to be a command center. There was a huge decepticon standing at what looked to be a keyboard, typing away at something. He was faceless, which was very terrifying. 

Breakdown noticed I was awake and put me down to stand on my own two legs. I wrapped the blanket tightly around myself, now that the heat was gone the cold started to bite at me once more. 

I walked forward, Lord Megatron was standing not far from me, so I sucked up my fear, and approached the feared leader. 

His back was to me, but he must've sensed me behind him, because he turned around when I got close enough. Standing even near him made me feel like I was worthless, or not worthy to be in the same room with him. 

I did what I saw Knockout did earlier, I bowed before the leader, then rised once more. Megatron seemed surprised by my action, but I didn't feel like offending the leader in any way. 

"Lord Megatron, I have a question for you." I said, my voice did tremble a bit, but I remained standing straight. 

"A request? You should be grateful you're allowed to left alive you human." 

I gulped, of course he would bring up my life. If he so desperately wished to end me, he would've literally just took a step forward by now. 

"I'm hungry! I need to pee! I need clothes!" I shouted, soon after realizing my mistake. 

Megatron seemed angry at first, all the decepticons in the room visibly tensed, I guess no one shouted at their master, but the hunger was eating me away. 

Megatron laughed at me, relaxing me completely. As long as he wasn't mad, I felt much more relaxed. 

"You see dear human, I'm not your caregiver," He said, then pointed at Knockout, "that mech right there is. He is responsible for all your needs. I do give him permission to leave, to retrieve you what you need however. If that is the answer you were looking for you're dismissed." 

I bowed once more, then he turned his back and went back to what he had been doing previously. 

I ran up to Knockout, bouncing as I ran. The mech glared at me, as Breakdown smiled down at me. 

"Knockout let's go, I need things!" I demanded. He looked as if he was about to argue but picked me up carelessly. 

A ground bridge appeared before us, Knockout transformed, I flew in the air but I knew he would catch me, which he did. 

I cuddled my blanket close as a seatbelt secured me close to his seat. The heat blasted into my face, and his radio turned up as he hammered his accelerator to the floor. 

"You know we have to rob places right?" Knockout said, sounding bored as usual. 

"So I'm robbing the places then I'd assume?" I asked. 

"Of course, I'm obviously too big to fit in any of your tiny human spaces. But be warned, if you dare warn anyone that you are in danger I will tear the building apart to get you." 

I gulped, okay so there goes that. But maybe there was another way to escape. 

Since we were in Jasper, I sent Knockout to Walmart, where I knew I could make a clean escape. There was all forest mixed with dessert behind the place, I had a fighting chance there. 

Knockout dropped me off at the front entrance, I ran inside and only grabbed the things I would definitely need. My bag was stuffed with some food, hoodies, feminine products, and hygiene stuff. 

While I was in there I quickly used the bathroom before sneaking out the back entrance that led to my escape. 

As soon as I was outside I ran like Megatron himself was behind me. It has been at least an hour that I was dropped off, Knockout was no doubt either destroying Walmart or chasing me down. 

My legs were starting to ache from the constant run, but I kept pushing.

Rain poured down, making the ground turn all slippery and it definitely slowed me down a lot. I didn't want to live the rest of my shitty life as a pet though, serving under an evil cause with a no good mech. Though, if I did manage to actually get away I would miss Breakdown. The guy was just sweeter than everyone else I did come across in my short time there. 

A strong engine sounded in the distance, no doubt it was Knockout. No, no, no, I refuse to let him have me. 

I ran even faster, if he catches me who knows what he will do to me. I can't afford to have that happen. 

Lights shone through the trees, he was getting closer. How the hell does he even know where I am? My steps were loud, but his engine was louder. I pushed myself even harder, past my limits. 

I came across a field and just completely wiped out. I lost my footing, but I was going too fast to catch myself before I slammed the ground at full force. 

Some of my ribs cracked at the solid impact, my scream sounded through the little forest, giving my location away for sure. 

I laid there, on my back, in complete utter pain. Why am I so dumb? There was no chance of me ever out running Knockout. 

His engine was right on top of my location now, I heard the familiar sound of him transforming. I gulped in fear, I'm so dead. 

His face appeared in my line of set, a nasty glare along with a snarl was placed on his face. I had nothing to say, but he sire did. His face was practically turning red with anger. 

"How dare you! You dare run away from me?! I could've killed you when I saw you for the first time! But I kept you alive and this is how you repay me!" Knockout yelled, some of his saliva landing on me. 

"I-I didn't mean to." 

Of course he didn't believe me, but the pain distracted me from his anger. I put my hand under my shirt and felt like throwing up, I could feel how some of my ribs were bent in odd ways. When I pulled my hand back out, it was completely covered in blood. 

Knockout's anger suddenly disappeared when he too saw my hand. Was he really worried? About me? 

He scooped me up close to his face, and lifted my shirt up. I slapped his servos away, doesn't he know that girls need privacy?

"Let me look!" Knockout practically growled. Okay, so he was defiently worried now. 

I felt his feather light touch on my chest, he felt my broken ribs too, making me gasp in pain. 

Knockout began walking, I was held against his chest, and I wasn't surprised to find it warm like Breakdowns. The rain had me drenched by this point, but I did try to distract myself. 

My clothes were suddenly all ripped off of me by Knockout's claws. My shoes and socks were also taken off. I yelped and tried to cover my most precious parts but couldn't even move much. 

Knockout glanced down at me, staring at my naked body with a bit of a smirk on his face. 

"Hey! In my culture you don't get to see a girl naked until she lets you!" I yelled at him, my cheeks burning hot red. 

"Well I'm doing it for medical purposes." That's the only answer he said before suddenly sitting down. 

Water splashed up on me in a wave, making me choke and splutter. Did he seriously sit down in a lake? 

He started to gently take my blanket and wash me with it. I was covered in mud but I never thought I'd see him be so gentle with me. 

My wound had by now stopped bleeding, but the water still burned it a bit. Once I was completely clean of mud and blood, Knockout got out of the water. 

He took me to a place where the rain didn't hit us, then held me in front of his chest. Knockout's fans suddenly kicked on, drying me amazingly fast. 

My backpack was held out to me, filled with the clothes that is stolen. I gratefully grabbed it off of him, but then I remembered there was no way for me to dress myself, my ribs where still shooting red hot pain through my body. 

"K-Knockout, I need help getting dressed." I said embarrassed. He smiled then gave a little nod. 

I was placed down before him, then another human appeared out of thin air. 

It was no doubt Knockout, the red hair gave it away.


	3. Chapter 3

It must've been a holoform, there was no other explanation for it. Knockout's holoform was tall, maybe six feet tall, his red hair was short and slicked back, those red eyes remained, and he wore black jeans with a leather jacket and some red converse.  

I looked up at Knockout's robotic form, his smile was gentle. This was odd behavior, why would he reveal this other form, or why didn't he reveal it earlier? 

Knockout transformed into his car mode while his holoform approached me. 

"I need to set your ribs. Would you rather be dressed for that or?" He asked, unsure. 

"Yes, I'd like to be dressed please." 

Knockout approached me with slow steps, when he was near enough, he took my backpack and got out some clothes. 

He slowly slid some panties on me, almost afraid that I'd punch him. It was kind of awkward but he did get them on. 

He slid some yoga pants on me, then put my old uggs back on me. Putting my bra on was probably the most painful, due to it squeezing my ribs uncomfortablely. A large shirt was put on me as well. 

"Why are you revealing this form to me now?" I asked. 

"There is no need to use it, I hate using It. I hate feeling human." Knockout said, swooping me up into his arms bridal style. 

"There is nothing wrong with being human, Knockout." 

That made him pause, his red eyes bore into mine, I felt as if he was looking in my soul. 

Knockout didn't reply, but gently place me on my back on top of his hood. The heat radiating from his true form relaxed me, and I braced myself for the pain that was soon to come. 

His hands shakily touched my ribs, his eyes locked with mine, then a few loud snapping noises could be heard as he put my ribs back in their rightful place. 

A silent scream left my mouth before the hot pain made me slip into unconsciousness. 

°°°

When I woke up I was in Knockout's alt mode, his seat belt on me, keeping me secure to him. My ribs were still hurting, but the heat coming from his seats helped ease the pain. Every breath I took felt like raging fire, but I managed. 

"I see you're finally up." Knockout's voice snapped me back to reality. 

"O-Oh yeah, where are we Knockout?" 

"Well I've decided to take you to your house, so you can grab your own things. I thought it would be better." He replied, his voice was calm, soothing me from my constant worrying. 

I didn't reply, instead I absentmindedly ran my hand up and down his center console. His leather interior was soft under my fingers, it was soothing to me. My hand slipped down onto the gear shift, rubbing it and grasping it softly. 

"I-If you don't stop sweetspark I won't be able to control what happens next." Knockout's voice sent shivers down my spine, causing heat to increase between my legs. The blush was so hot on my face I felt as if I had been lit on fire, I probably looked like a tomato. 

Before I could even respond to that, we arrived at my little apartment. I was grateful that Knockout had been generous to take me here, of course he would never leave me here, but I still was given the chance to receive all of my belongings. 

His door opened for me, I struggled to get out, but I grasped his roof to eventually pull my body up and out of him. 

His holoform appeared back in front of me for the second time that night, his hands grasped mine, leading me to my old home. 

"I won't let you fall." He promised. I undoubtedly trusted him, where this trust came from I have no idea. But to truly think about it, Knockout has given me no reason to doubt him. 

He led me inside, making me sit on my bed so I didn't strain my ribs, of course he was a strict doctor. 

I helped direct him to gather some of my clothes in a suitcase. I had him pack almost everything I possibly had in this house. Since the thought of ever coming back here was pointless, Knockout was never going to let me leave him, I was most definitely positive about that. I had no will to ever become on Megatron's angry side, if he can scare a room full of twenty foot robots without even doing a damn thing then I surely didn't want to get him aggravated. 

"What is this?" Knockout asked curiously. I looked up from where I was sitting on my bed, a blush instantly took over my face once more. In his hands, was my complete lace thong, the fact that he seemed fascinated by it had me blushing harder then what should be possible. Knockout even had the nerve to put my red thong up on his head, wearing it like it was a crown and as if he was a king. If only he knew what he was doing, he would probably hide himself in shame.   
As I was laughing, Knockout seemed genuinely confused.

"That's what goes between my legs Knockout." 

I've never seen Knockout move so fast in my life, he whipped that thong off his head and threw it away from himself, as if it were on fire and he had been burned. Assuming that when Knockout is in his robotic form he was completely naked seemed unreasonable. They obviously had to mate, to continue their race in order to survive. Knockout must have something under those plates of his, just thinking of it had brought the heat back between my legs.   
   
Knockout had blushed furiously, but picked them back up to put in my suitcase. By the time he was done packing mostly everything in my apartment, I had only two large suitcases. It was a shame, I knew I was poor, but never thought I was that poor. 

Knockout gently took my hands once more, leading me out to his alt form, where he got me settled in again. He then ran back in my apartment to grab my bags, which he threw in his trunk. 

Knockout then slid in his own driver seat, but then his image fizzled away. His engine roared to life, almost purring like a tiger, before he peeled away from the curb and onto the road. 

We rode for awhile, getting out of town so we could get a ground bridge back to the ship. 

"Soundwave, give me a ground bridge."

One appeared before us, and I have to admit, going through one was a once in a lifetime expirience. It felt as if you were floating, but Knockout's seat belt kept me strapped down from ever floating away, it kept me strapped to him. 

We raced out of the ground bridge, towards the med bay. Knockout transformed, catching me easily in his hand, along with my bags. 

"You will be sleeping in my room, on order for me to keep an eye on you." Knockout said. 

"That's fine with me." 

He walked into said room, and I placed on what looked like a nightstand, along with my bags. 

I reached into my suitcase and pulled out a pillow along with my blanket, since there was no human objects here. I didn't even have a bed, but this nightstand would have to do, much to my disappointment. 

Knockout laid on his back, onto his berth. It had what seemed to be red leather covering it, something that was totally his style. 

The lights had flicked off, and Knockout instantly fell asleep, he was lucky, he was able to control when he could sleep. 

°°°

The cold shook my body terribly, the tempature seemed to drop drastically at night, even more than it did in the day time. Shivers wracked my body, hurting my ribs, but I just couldn't control it. The blanket I had brought from home did little to protect me from the elements of the ship, and I was also laying on the metal, so that didn't help either. 

Knockout was always warm, even in this hell hole of a ship his body was always steaming hot. 

I stood up, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders tightly. If I stayed where I was, I just might freeze to death, and the idea of being warm is what made me stand up. 

It wasn't a far jump to Knockout, I could make it with a running start. I walked to the opposite end of the table, turned around, took a deep breath, then ran towards Knockout like a wild bull. 

My ribs screamed in protest, but they would be thanking me for my decision in the morning. 

I jumped the feeling of floating took over my body again, before I slammed into Knockout's berth. I yelped, but managed to land exactly where I had desired. 

Warmth came in waves from the berth, much to my pleasure. A smirk came onto my face as another brilliant idea popped into my mind. 

I went up to where Knockout's helm was rested, the warmth was the strongest there. Slowly, so I didn't wake him, I curled up in the crook of his neck, the blanket tightly secured around me. 

I fell in a warm peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I was still tucked between Knockout's helm and shoulder plating. It had to be early morning, since there was no windows on this blasted ship, there was no way of truly telling what time it was. 

I shoved the blanket off of me, the heat was just suddenly too much for me. Stretching, I stood up, my shirt rising a bit, exposing my tan tummy. 

"Good morning, sweetspark." 

I nearly had a heart attack, I turned around to see his helm turned towards me, those bright red optics bore into my blue eyes. My heart rate picked up at having him so close to me. I could feel the slight breeze come from him as his fans kicked on, his engine purring lightly in the backround, like a well rested cat. 

"Good morning, Knockout." I replied with a yawn. 

He rose up off his berth, stretching as well once he was standing up. I stared at his back, his tires gleaming in the little light that was in the room. Knockout did take care of himself rather well, his ego seemed bigger than this whole ship. 

"Today is a big day my dear, I must go scout for energon." Knockout said, picking me up in his hand. I held tightly onto him as he walked me down the hallway, towards where our master was staying. 

To be honest, I didn't wanna see him, the leader always sent chills down my spine, he was after all, very powerful. 

"Will I be going with you?" 

I looked up into his bright red optics, I could clearly see how tired he was, but tired of what I wonder. I held onto one of his servos, hugging it tightly. 

"I would never leave you behind, especially not here by yourself." Was his only reply. I only sighed. 

We arrived in the control room, Megatron right where I knew he would be. It always seemed that every time I have seen him, that's where he always was, just staring at screens, or yelling orders at others. 

As soon as Knockout and I arrived, Megatron turned around and gave us his attention. Knockout stood straighter as his leader put his gaze on him. Knockout gave a little bow in respect as he approached. 

"Ah, Knockout, it's good to see you've finally got up from recharge." Megatron said, turning his attention to me. 

I did a little bow myself, afraid of the consequences if I didn't. Megatron seemed to be the type to always want bows and feet kissing. I dreaded the idea of ever seeing someone do that, or him making me do that. 

"Soundwave has found coordinates to where energon has been located, I need you to scout it before I send troops in to collect." Megatron ordered. 

"Of course, that shall not be a problem my liege." 

"Oh, and Knockout, please do keep in mind that your failing streak has not gone unnoticed. If you fail me again, there will be consequences."

Knockout visibly tensed, his optics wide in utter fear. Consequences? I didn't even want to witness someone receiving any type of consequence from the Lord. 

"I-I understand master." With that said, Knockout had Soundwave open up a ground bridge for us, taking us to where we would be scouting for the energon. 

¤¤¤

The area we were ground bridged to was a dense forest area, with some steep cliffs, and some beautiful little streams. The fresh air relaxed my tense body, the smell of pine was strong in the air. 

Knockout, of course he just had to complain. Sticks kept getting jammed in between his plating, and his precious finish was getting all dirty from the dew on the grass. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. 

I was placed down, so Knockout could scan the area for the energon. I walked alongside of him, taking in the beauty of nature, who knows when I'll see it again. 

My ribs were a thing in the past, the pain was now just a dull ache, but breathing didn't seem to make me want to scream anymore. 

Knockout's scanner led us to a huge cave opening, this had to be the place where Megatron wanted us to be. 

"Do you wish to stay out here or would you like to come with me?" Knockout asked, while looking down at me. 

"Of course I want to go with you! This is exciting!" I smiled. Knockout smiled back at me in return. 

Heading into the cave, lots of blue shards were sticking out of the ground, and hanging from the ceiling above us. This must be what they called energon, I'd assume due to the pleased smile on Knockout's face. 

We walked further along, and it just seemed that more and more energon was appearing. This place had been untouched by anyone else, making it the perfect place to mine. 

Light filtered through from the ceiling, due to all the little holes, making the energon sparkle and glow. 

"Wait here sweetspark, I need to see where would be the best place to send in the troops." Knockout said.

With that, he disappeared further along the cave, I watched him until he was completely out of sight. 

All around me there was other rooms or passageways full of energon. What harm would come if I explored a little bit?

I went into anther room, viewing all the energon, and even ran my fingers along the smooth surface of it. It sent shivers up through my spine, this material was defiently not from earth, just touching gave me the creeps. 

This was their life source, without it, all of them would die, even Megatron himself. The thought of Knockout dying scared me. 

"Destiny! Oh my God you're alive!"

It felt as if the whole world stopped spinning, and the sun stopped shining down upon it. I felt cold, like there was a raging blizzard outside, or I was on that ship without Knockout, freezing to death. 

I turned around, seeing Jack standing before me. He was smiling, like seeing me made his whole day better. When he saw I didn't smile back at him, his faded away until he was frowning, concerned. 

"Why are you here?" I asked. I didn't see anyone else with him, but then again, they might not be far behind him. 

"The autobots, they are scouting energon, so I came with." Jack stated, he came up to me, but I stepped back making him pause. 

"I have the autobots with me, Destiny, we can rescue you from the cons, and bring you back to your apartment, back home." Jack said, almost desperately. 

The real question was, did I want to be rescued? Did I want to be ripped away from Knockout and placed back in my small apartment, where I was so lonely I could slam my head off a wall? 

"Jack you need to leave, now, please just go!" I said, but he was determined to bring me back to my hell hole of a life. 

An autobot suddenly came into view, I recognized it as Jack's bike, so he also kept a secret from me as well. 

"Arcee, we found her!" Jack said happily to his guardian. 

She started to take steps towards me, along with Jack. I was starting to feel like a cornered animal, but I took my chances and ran between her legs out of the room. 

However, I was picked up by someone else, and it was definitely not Knockout. It was the one from before, I believe Miko had called him Bulkhead. His hold was restricting, and not gentle at all. I desperately need Knockout right now!

"KNOCKOUT!" I let out a scream as loud as I could manage, I never want to return to that life I previously had. 

Bulkhead started to run with me, he even managed to make it out of the cave. Maybe this was the last time I'd ever see Knockout, and the thought of that hurt to think about. 

Bulkhead was suddenly pushed back, hard. I flew up into the air, but was gently caught into a familiar hand, Breakdown. He must've been called on for backup, and I've never been more thankful than I was right know. 

"How dare you take Knockout's human!" Breakdown yelled, a hammer appearing on his other hand. Bulkhead stood back up, also getting his hammer out. 

Breakdown placed me down, turning his back on the enemy in order to shield me from Bulkhead's view. 

"Run, don't stop until Knockout or me finds you. Go!" 

I took off, just as fast as the night I tried to escape Knockout at Walmart. The autobots were now my enemy too, since they didn't respect my wishes.

The fighting started back up as soon as I ran, Breakdown was defending me, and it gave me strength to keep running. 

Footsteps sounds from behind me, but they were too light to be anyone else but Jack. Why couldn't he get the message? I wanted to be left alone, it's not like Knockout has hurt me, or denied me anything I need. 

I was tackled to the ground, whimpers escaped me as my head slammed into a rock, causing warm liquid to tinkle down the side of my face. 

I was now on my back, Jack was above me, pinning my arms down along side my body. The look in his eyes was one I didn't recognize, it looked murderous. 

"What are you a Decepticon now?! What did they do to you?!" Jack yelled at me, he shook me, as if doing that could make me see how he was right and I was wrong. My head hurt, extremely bad, I felt suddenly nauseous. 

"Stop! Would you just leave me alone!?" I growled out, I freed one of my hands, before socking him in the face with my fist. He flew back off me, but got up once more and tackled me again.

"Jack get off!" I screamed desperately. Jack took one of my flailing arms and pulled it tightly behind me back, I screamed again as the bone was pulled up tightly between my shoulder blades. 

"SHE SAID STOP!" 

Jack was flung off me, a loud crack echoed through the forest as his body slammed a tree. He landed on his stomach, looking lifeless. 

I was gently picked up, those red optics looking at worriedly. My arm was bruised, but not broken thankfully. Knockout gently swiped some hair out of my face with his servo, also wiping some of the blood away. 

"I'm s-sorry sweetspark." He mumbled softly. I gripped one of his servos, hugging it as I let out a sigh of relief. 

"It wasn't your fault Knockout I-" 

Suddenly an autobot came running through the trees, one I've never seen before. Knockout quickly placed me behind him as the yellow and black autobot came charging at him. 

Knockout pulled out an electrical stick, shoving it between the autobot's helm and shoulder. Screeches came from it and I had to turn away. 

Jack. 

I ran over to him, I rolled his lifeless body over so he was on his back. My hands quickly searched for a pulse, it was weak, very weak, but it was still there. Blood was smeared all down the tree from where he had hit, and I couldn't help but feel bad, Knockout was just trying to protect me. 

Loud steps came from behind me, I turned around, Arcee was running over. She didn't see Jack yet, and I had no doubt she would flip out once she realized. 

Arcee was getting ready to jump on Knockout's back, since he was still unaware of her approaching form. I had to do something, otherwise Knockout would suffer the consequences. 

"Knockout behind you!" 

He turned around just in time to stab her in the neck as well with that pole, causing her to fall heavily. All I saw in Knockout's optics was rage, he was out to murder. I gulped, he was just concerned that's all right?

Arcee's helm turned towards where I was crouched near Jack, her optics widened as she saw Jack. 

Arcee kicked Knockout off of her, making him fall onto the black and yellow autobot, who was also laying in the grass, unconscious. 

"Jack!" Arcee cried desperately, she kneeled next to his body, gently checking over his wounds. The heartbreak in her eyes reflected what I felt. 

"How does it feel you autobot scum?" Knockout asked as he approached her, a psychotic grin on his face. A saw appeared on him, as he came even closer to Arcee. 

Arcee made no move to get up, or to even attack Knockout. My heart was thudding so loud I wasn't aware of my next actions. I ran up to Knockout, hugging his leg, he stopped walking towards the two and looked down at me. 

"Please Knockout, don't kill them." I said, gripping him tighter. 

"They hurt you! So I deserve to hurt them!" Knockout growled, he picked me up, placing me to the side gently, before heading towards the two again. 

"Knockout no!" I yelled once more, catching his attention again. Tears streamed down my face uncontrollably, I can't let him go through with this.

The murderous look fell right off Knockout's face as he saw the tears slide down off my face. The saw instantly disappeared, a heartbroken look took over his face. Knockout quickly ran over to me, completely forgetting about what he was about to do to Arcee. 

He picked me up, bringing me close to his face. I placed my hand on his cheek, before leaning in and giving him a slight kiss, his cheek heated up beneath me lips, making me smile. Knockout's engine roared loudly as I continued to shower his face with light kisses. 

I saw Arcee out of the corner of my eye, she looked at Knockout in astonishment. Knockout was good, he wasn't just a murderous killer. 

"You're my human." Knockout mumbled quietly when I stopped kissing him. I rubbed his face gently, he leaned into my touch just like a cat would. 

"Yes, I'm yours." I meant every word I said, getting in that car was the best mistake I've ever made and I didn't want to be taken from Knockout. 

Breakdown appeared, smiling at the two of us. Energon absolutely cover Breakdown, my only guess was it was from the fight he went into in order to protect me. 

"I've called Lord Megatron, he is most pleased that we've taken over the mine. He has sent troops down to collect, we are free to go home." Breakdown said happily. 

Knockout gave his partner a smile. I was placed up on Knockout's shoulder and we walked along with Breakdown. 

I couldn't help but look back at the damage that was caused, by now a medic from the autobot team showed up and was taking Jack away. 

The last of my tears were gently wiped away by Knockout, I never felt happier than I did at this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were safely aboard the ship again, Knockout graced Lord Megatron with his victorious presence. 

"Well done Knockout, I'm very pleased with you, and you're human." Megatron said. He was proud of me? What possibly for? 

"Destiny, you managed to distract an autobot pet which led to his ultimate downfall, well down young one." 

I was stunned, the feared Decepticon leader was standing here throwing out praises like it was normal. 

Megatron's servo was held out to me, at first I didn't know what to think, but then I gave his servo a tight hug. After I let go, I did a little bow before him. 

Knockout looked down at me, with a proud expression written across his face as well. I was very pleased with myself, that I managed to actually help them. 

"Your human has been proved useful, she may stay here for as long as you wish Knockout, she earned her seat at the table." 

Knockout was absolutely in his glory at those words, his engines started to purr delightfully. 

"Thank you, master. I plan to take her with me on some more missions if that would be okay?" Knockout's look was hopeful, sure I'd be put in harms way, but Knockout would always protect me. 

"Of course, do as you wish."

Knockout gave one last bow before scooping me up and heading off to the med bay. Breakdown followed behind us, also looking pleased. 

¤¤¤ 

Night had fallen, but I found myself unable to sleep. Even with Knockout in deep recharge next to me I couldn't get myself to sleep. Something felt terribly off, it kept my mind awake, nagging me to get up. 

If I wasn't going to sleep there was no point in just laying here. The blanket I had on was tossed carelessly to the side, and I stood up. 

Knockout's helm was turned towards me, he looked very peaceful, and not stressed out as he usually was when he was awake. I quietly walked up to him, I placed a sweet kiss on his cheek before walking off. 

Knockout mumbled in his recharge but didn't wake. I climbed down the little ladder that was installed for me and ran out of Knockout's room and the med bay. 

No one was really around, everyone was off doing their own thing, or in their rooms for the rest of the night. 

My walking eventually led me to the command room, to my surprise it wasn't empty. Although Megatron wasn't here for once, someone I've never seen before was. 

He was tall, but a bit shorter than Megatron. Wings came out of his back, which flicked back and forth. 

The guy even looked like he had heels on his peds, which was very amusing to me. I let out a little giggle, which caused him to turn around. 

Huge red optics locked with mine, but his evil smirk never left his face. Everything about this guy just screamed he was no good, but the decepticon symbol was right in the middle of his broad chest, he was one of us. 

"You must be that pet I've been hearing about." He clasped his long talons in front of him, which made me gulp. Nope, definitely not friendly.

"Y-Yes I'm Knockout's human." 

A laugh escaped him as I stuttered, before I could run off, the mech stepped towards me and picked me up by my hoodie. There was no gentleness in his motives, he was pretty rough with me.   
I was brought to eye level with him, that smirk of his grew. 

"What would the dear medic do if I killed you hmm? Would he just go out and get a new human, or would he mourn over you?" No no no, I shook a bit in fear, the more he spoke, the more scared I became. 

"I-I'm one of you, I'm a Decepticon." 

"A Decepticon? So you're not an autobot pet then, good girl. If you are on our side then I'm your second in command, commander Starscream." Starscream said, there was still clearly disgust in his eyes though. 

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you commander Starscream, I just couldn't sleep." I said feeling ashamed, his gaze was strong on me, but I managed to keep a strong eye contact. 

"Sweetspark there you are! You can't just wander off like that!" Knockout's voice came from behind me, relief flooded through me at just the sound of his voice. 

"Ah, commander Starscream, I see you've met Destiny." 

Starscream glared at Knockout, but I was still handed off to him. I gripped onto Knockout's servo tightly as the two bots were talking to each other. I had no interest in listening to them, I was suddenly tired, meeting up with Starscream took a lot out of me. 

At times, Starscream's wings would fling back either in fear or annoyance. It was weird watching him, he was nothing like Knockout, he seemed evil, like he really would crush me in the matter of seconds if I ever got on his bad side. 

"Goodnight." Knockout growled out before he stalked off, back to the med bay. 

"I'm sorry Knockout I just couldn't sleep, I needed to take a walk."

Knockout glanced down at me, a disapproving look on his face. I shrunk under his gaze, he made me feel bad with just a single look. 

"Not all Decepticons like humans, especially Starscream. He will crush you without even thinking about the consequences. Don't wander off without me." 

"I-I understand." I muttered. His servo gently rubbed my back, reassuring me he wasn't mad at me just worried. 

We arrived back at his room, instead of being placed down next to him, Knockout laid down, putting me on top of his chest. His hand covered me, warmth enveloped me. 

Knockout went into recharge once more, that peaceful look came over his face once more. 

I could feel his spark beneath me, pulsing ever so gently. It eventually lulled me to sleep. 

°°°

Knockout and I found ourselves once again standing before Megatron, and today, he wasn't in a good mood. Megatron paced in front of us, an angry look on his face. 

"Those autobots have gotten to that energon mine before us! Knockout you will secure this other mine, since you did well the last time, I expect you to succeed once more." Megatron ordered. 

A week had gone by from the last time we had gotten a mine secured. Lately, Megatron has been extremely nice to the crew, but he did send out Starscream to secure a mine, which is the one he's so angry about, due to the autobots taking it over. 

Knockout was right about Starscream, the guy was evil, I've heard about him trying to take over the decepticons, which was just dumb, Megatron was obviously more powerful than Starscream would ever be. 

"Lord Megatron, I will do my best. I will have Breakdown accompany me once more." Knockout said, he was obviously nervous. 

"Go Knockout."

Knockout bowed, then scooped me up. Breakdown came from behind us, ready for action. A ground bridge came in front of us, Knockout took off in a sprint, he held me tightly to his chest as he did so.

This time, instead of being in a forest, we were in the damn artic. The clothes I had on were not made for this, I had shorts on, along with a t shirt. Of course, that was just my luck that I have always had. 

The air was deadly cold, even Knockout was becoming cold, his frame was no longer warm to the touch. It was a dull cold. 

Knockout stared down at me, noticing my lack of clothes. He placed me down in the snow, before he transformed to his alt form. At first, I was confused at his actions, but then his trunk popped open. 

I walked to the back of him, and there was some of my warmer clothes in his trunk. I almost cried in relief at the sight, he always seemed to be a step ahead of me. 

I grabbed my Victoria's secret hoodie, some yoga pants, and my uggs. The hoodie went over my t shirt, and I ended up ripping my shorts off to put on my warm yoga pants, and I took off my sneakers and put my black uggs on.   
I threw all my other clothes in the back of him before closing the trunk for him. 

Knockout once again transformed, picked me up, and headed to where the energon signal was the strongest. Breakdown trailed behind us, his weapons out, the autobots would of course come, it was only a matter of time. 

Knockout seemed to know that as well, as his guard was up, I didn't want a repeat of the last time. 

We entered a cave, energon of course just had to be in a cave. I was starting to hate caves, it was a tight space, and it was like a trap. 

"Sweetspark, I want you to hide outside of the cave, those autobots will show, and I don't want them to think you're with me." Knockout said, he didn't want me in the line of fire once more. 

"Of course, just promise me you'll be safe." I said, tears had started to well in my eyes at the thought of him not being safe, but his smile was what stopped those tears from falling. 

"I promise." 

Knockout walked outside with me, and lifted me up above the cave, where there were pine trees, so I could hide. 

I jumped out of his hand towards the trees. With one final reassuring smile directed at me, Knockout went back in the cave to join Breakdown once more. 

I ran into the trees, taking cover like I had promised Knockout. If the autobots did find me, especially Arcee, would they take revenge on me for what happened to Jack? 

It didn't seem that they would likely hurt me, they were the good guys, or that's what they liked to label themselves as anyway. 

Even when the autobots did show, at least jack wouldn't be with them. That's an awful thing to say, but he just didn't understand what no meant. Knockout had only acted in my defense, he would've never done it if there was no reason to. If the autobots held that against him, they weren't clearly seeing the whole situation. 

A ground bridge opening not far from where I was, snapped me from my thoughts. I dared to quietly crawl in the snow to where the cave was located. Four autobots came out of it. 

One I've never even seen around was with them. He was white, and had some blue thrown in his paintjob, there was no denying that he was a racer, just like Knockout. 

Arcee, of course she was back. Did she ever know when to stop? It's like she's asking for trouble. The black and yellow mech was back as well, I remember Knockout had shocked him until he had fallen unconscious. 

Bulkhead, he was also back, I've been seeing a lot of him. Ever since that day I was at the park, I've seen him ever since then. He was Miko's suv, of course she lied to me. 

"Search the area for the girl, Knockout would never leave her behind." Arcee ordered. The blood drained from my face, I was really starting to hate that autobot. 

 

"No, it's just me and my partner I'm afraid."

Knockout's voice sent chills down my spine as he calmly walked out of the cave with Breakdown. 

Arcee pulled out her weapons, along with the rest of the autobots. The smirk never left Knockout's face, it was all an act though, he was clearly worried that they would figure out I was nearby.

"If you really are the only ones here, you wouldn't mind if we take a walk around then, would you?" The race autobot asked. 

Knockout growled, then took off in a sprint towards his enemies, Breakdown followed right behind him with his hammer. The autobots also charged forward, clashing with Knockout and Breakdown. 

Knockout fought with Arcee and the other racer, while Breakdown took the other two on.   
 

"Optimus, now!" 

A red and blue mech came running out, he looked to be the strongest of the autobots, which was very clear when just one punch he delivered to Breakdown knocked him unconscious. 

Knockout was now faced with five autobots, all alone. There was clearly no way out of this, they would kill Knockout, and I was not about to stand by and watch them do so. 

I ran down the hill, before running full speed towards the scene. Knockout saw me coming, but so did the autobots. 

Optimus dared to try and take a step in my approaching form, but Knockout's arm shot out to stop him, along with a threatening growl. 

"Don't you dare." Knockout spat. That murderous look that came over his face was back once more, the one he had on when he was going to kill Arcee and Jack. 

I was now standing beside Knockout, my hand reached out to gently touch his leg. 

"Knockout, you've taken this human from her home, thus putting her in danger. Please, let's do this peacefully." Optimus said. 

Tears slid down my cheeks, they were going to take me, and this time, Knockout would not be able to save me. There was just too many of them for him to fight off. 

"No, she's my human! I'll kill every last one of you if you dare even try to take her!" 

That electrical prod came out once more, along with his saw. 

"Then you leave me with no choice Knockout, autobots, attack!" Optimus ordered. 

"Get out of here Destiny!" Knockout shouted at me. 

"No I refuse to leave you!" 

Knockout picked me as Arcee lunged to grab me, causing her to slam into the snow. 

Knockout ran with me close to his chest, but Bulkhead tackled him from behind, and I was thrown from Knockout's grip. 

All of the autobots were upon Knockout now, throwing punches along with kicks, Arcee even was shooting at him. 

I could no longer see Knockout from where I landed. They were beating him to death. I let out a scream, pushing myself to stand up. 

"STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" 

They surprisingly did stop, and backed off from Knockout's form. He was on his back, his helm turned in my direction. 

Knockout's once fabulous paint job was now scratched, even dented in some places. Energon poured out of some of his wounds, some which looked deadly. I felt sick to my stomach at the site of him. 

"You must come with us." Arcee said, there was no room for argument. 

Her gun was still pointed at Knockout, so one wrong move on my part, and he was going to suffer. 

"I'll go." 

"No sweetspark." Knockout growled out. He was totally defeated, and I couldn't just let him die because I refused to leave.

"Can I just have a moment with him, please?" I begged. 

Arcee then pulled her gun on me, Knockout tried to get up to defend me but he didn't even have the strength to move too much.  

"Arcee! We don't harm humans!" Optimus shouted. Arcee glared at me hard, but did lower her weapon after Optimus's statement. 

"You may have a moment, come on autobots, respect her privacy." 

The autobots walked away, but not too far away. Optimus kept his eyes on us, making sure Knockout wouldn't just get up and take off with me. 

I walked to Knockout's face, his optics were sad, almost painfully so. My tears were still sliding down my cheeks, and I could tell they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. 

I placed my hands on his face, my touch caused tears of his own to stream down his face. 

"It'll be okay, I'll be okay." I whispered.

"They're taking you from me, and I can't stop them!" Knockout cried, his tears falling even faster, it truly broke my heart to see him like this. 

I kissed him, right on the lips, all my emotion going into the kiss. Knockout started to kiss me back instantly, one of his hands coming up behind me to play with my hair, and to rub my back. 

I pulled away, then started to kiss his cheeks. His engine started to softly purr, making a smile crack on my face. 

"I'll get you back, I promise you sweetspark." 

I knew he was being serious, and I wanted that promise to be something that does happen, because there was no telling what the autobots would do with me. 

"Alright times up, let's go." Arcee ordered as she walked up to us. Knockout growled at her, a murderous glare on his face. 

I gave him another kiss on the lips, never wanting to depart from him, and his ever loving care that he has shown me from day one. 

Arcee quickly ripped me away from him when I did pull away, turning around and taking me towards her leader without even a second glance at Knockout. 

I watched Knockout the whole time, as we were being separated from each other. His red optics even stayed locked with mine as I was taken through a ground bridge. 

As soon as the ground bridge closed, I let out a heartbroken scream.


	6. Chapter 6

The autobot base was pretty big, but not as big as the ship. I was placed down, roughly by Arcee near what seemed to be where the humans hung out. 

I wiped the rest of my heartbroken tears off my face with my hoodie's sleeve, and then sat down on the old looking couch that was there. 

"Destiny!" Miko's voice shouted. I looked down from where the couch was up on a platform, only to see Miko come running towards me. 

She easily climbed up the ladder to the platform. I was ripped up off the couch by her, and smashed into a warm bear hug. It felt utterly wrong to me, so I gently shoved her away. 

After all, Miko did lie to me, and it was still wrong of her to do so. 

 

"I hope that con dies for taking you!" Miko said, almost joyfully. 

"Don't say that!" I snapped at her. 

Optimus stepped forward, before the fight could escalate. 

"Destiny, let me introduce you to everyone you haven't met yet." Optimus said gently to me, I only nodded at him. 

"This is Smokescreen, he is new to our team."

It was that racer that reminded me of Knockout, and he was definitely new, he seemed unsure of Earth customs very much. 

"That over there is our medic, Ratchet." 

Ratchet and Knockout seemed like two very different medics. Knockout was the laid back and easy one, while Ratchet was the grumpy old medic that everyone tried to avoid. 

"And finally, this is Bumblebee." 

The one that had attacked Knockout and I in that forest, while trying to get to me. 

"Very nice to meet you all." I mumbled, I sat down once more, staring blankly at a wall. 

"Optimus, what are we to do with her, she's obviously a con." Arcee stated, shooting a glare my way. 

I ran over to the rails and legitimately growled at her like a wild animal. How dare she say it like it was a bad thing! Being a Decepticon was sure better than being on their side. 

"Thanks to her Optimus, Jack is in a coma!" Arcee said after she knew she wasn't going to get a response out of him the first time. 

"Yeah Arcee, well he deserved what Knockout did to him!" I said the words before I even knew what I was saying. 

The room became dead silent after that, everyone's attention was now on me. Arcee was looking to cause a fight, and well now she's got one. 

Arcee approached me, getting all up in my face. A snarl etched on her lips, a dangerous look in her optics. 

"How dare you! You little con!" She shouted at me. I only smiled at her, pissing her off even more. 

"Jack wouldn't get off of me, so Knockout only protected me."

"Knockout only cares about himslef, he doesn't even care about you!" Arcee said angrily. I knew that she was lying, she didn't Knockout like I did. 

"Arcee, that's enough." Optimus said. Arcee backed off, heading down the hallway, most likely to go sit with Jack. 

I turned away from the autobots, only to be once again facing Miko. Her face held absolute devastation at my words, but every word that had left my mouth, was true. 

"What did he do to turn you so cold?" Miko asked. 

"Knockout has done nothing but care for me, no harm has ever come from him." 

Miko still didn't believe me, but I really didn't care. These autobots were all brainwashed, they sit here and believe that every decepticon doesn't have a heart. 

"Knockout is a pile of scrap." 

I sprinted at Miko, jumping up, I kicked her right in the face with a jaw shattering blow. Her body flew back into one of the rails, which she managed to crack her head off that as well. 

Miko however, quickly got to her feet, but of course she staggered a bit. Miko ran at me with her fists in the air, but I could tell from her fighting style, she's never actually fought someone before. 

I grabbed one of her arms when she was close enough and twisted it painfully behind her back, just like Jack had done for me. I punched her in the back of the head, hard enough to make her once again fall over. 

I quickly grabbed the little coffee table that was next to me, and smashed it right over her head. Miko screamed in pain as some of the wood from the table caused splinters to go into her head. 

The autobots quickly took notice of the seen that was unfolding, and Bulkhead, the one who I'd assume is Miko's guardian, picked me up and away from her. 

I thought he was going to set me down far away from her, but instead he threw to the ground, like I was nothing but a doll he no longer wanted. 

Everyone else had left the room earlier, but Miko's scream must've caught Bulkhead's attention. 

My right leg was definitely broken, or it was deeply sprained. I rolled over on my side, hiding my pain. I thought autobots were supposed to be nice? Or the good ones in this war? All I've seen so far is violence from them. 

Once more I was picked up by Bulkhead, he tightly held me, and brought me close to his face. 

"Alright you con, I'll put you where we put the rest of you." 

I was brought into what looked like to be a jail, it was in the way back of the base and looked hardly used by anyone. 

"Miko is hurt because of you, and so is Jack, so you can stay in here and suffer you brat!" Bulkhead said. 

I was carelessly thrown into one of the cells, and the door was slammed on me. Bulkhead left, cradling Miko to his chest as he was probably taking her to see Ratchet. 

Now that I was on my own, my tears spilled from my eyes once more, I just wanted Knockout with me. He was all I needed, and he has never treated me like these guys were. 

Knockout said he would save me, but when would that day come?

°°°

Three days have passed since I've been in this cell. Optimus said it was best I was kept in here, for everyone's safety, and my own. I also found out, they were not planning on letting me return back to my home, since they knew I would only end up running off with Knockout. 

Smokescreen was the one who came in here three times a day with food and water for me, but other than that, no one came to visit me. 

The only good thing about this cell was, it came with a private bathroom, and it even had a shower. I took a shower at least twice a day, due to the stench that seemed to linger through this whole entire jail. 

The cell was empty other than the bathroom, there wasn't even a bed for me to sleep on. Of course, Optimus had been nice enough to let me have a blanket, a very thin one might I add. 

The floor was cold, also it was very hard. Sleeping at night caused me a lot of pain in my back, but sleeping and eating was all I really did in this cage all day anyway. 

Tears often fell from my eyes, at least six times a day, all because I was alone, and separated from Knockout. 

I also had a hard time walking anywhere, my leg was in pretty rough condition, but it's not like I would tell the autobots that. They would probably do something to me that I didn't want. 

The door to the jail opened, signalling that it was my dinner time, Smokescreen was arriving. 

The cell door opened, and the food along with some water was placed in front of me. Maybe this was my chance to get out of here. 

"Wait, Smokescreen, before you go, can you take me to Ratchet please?" I asked sweetly. 

The mech seemed skeptical of my question, of course no one was going to trust me, especially not after I attacked Miko like a wild animal. 

"Bulkhead had thrown me off Miko, and I had landed on my leg in a very bad way, I would like him to look at it." I said, at least I wasn't completely lying. 

"Bulkhead threw you?!" He asked in disbelief. I nodded, putting on a sad face. 

Smokescreen picked me up, taking me out of the jail that I've been left in for a few days. 

When we came to the main control room, all the autobots were in there. They looked as if they were about to go on a mission. The ground bridge was open, Optimus was sending in Arcee and Bumblebee, it sounded as if there were cons spotted near a town, which they couldn't have anyone see them.

"You can set me down, I'll wait until Ratchet is done." I said. Ratchet was busy looking at computer screens, writing things down on a data pad. 

"No, Arcee will kill me if I manage to let you escape, so it's not going to happen sweetspark." He said, a smirk from his was directed down at me. 

"Don't call me that." 

Smokescreen looked as if he was about to call me that again, but Ratchet thankfully came walking over to where we were. 

"What seems to be the problem Destiny?" Ratchet asked, gently taking me from Smokescreen's grasp. 

"Bulkhead, about three days ago, had thrown me, and I believe my right leg is busted." 

I was set down onto a medical table, while he brought over a scanner, and quickly ran it over my right leg. He hummed and turned back to the computer. 

An x ray of my leg appeared on the screen, and I was thankful to see it was not broken. 

"A deep sprain is what it appears to be, I'll have to give you a boot to walk in for the next week or so." Ratchet explained to me, of course I couldn't ever be so lucky to get something that was easy to run away with.

The boot was placed before me, I smiled slightly as there was red incorporated into the boot. I slid off my ugg, and slowly slid on the boot, making it secure to my leg. 

It was hard to stand up, but I managed. The boot made it way less painful to walk around. The sad thing was, I was grounded here, like a bird clipped of its wings. Without two good legs my chances of running off majorly decreased. 

"Oh, Destiny, I will be speaking to Bulkhead about throwing you around. Of course you did something terrible, but that's no way to treat anyone." Ratchet added. I nodded at him, a silent thank you. 

I limped over to the ladder, carefully climbing down it to the floor. Smokescreen once again tried to pick me up, but I absolutely refuse to even step foot back in that cell. Why not end my misery? Instead of treating me like a wild, untamed animal. 

"I would like to stay out of my cage, if you would." I strutted off, not waiting for his response. 

I walked off down the hallway, headed in an unknown direction. 

There was only one way to get home, and I dreaded to even think about it. I had to join the autobots, to earn their trust, it was the only way to get back home. I felt like I was betraying Knockout,  like if he found out he would turn his back on me, as if I never even existed, or held a part of his life. 

Megatron would most likely kill me if he found out, betrayal would equal the ultimate downfall of me. If Knockout turned his back on me, I would die just from the heartbreak, Megatron would be doing me a favor at that point. 

As soon as the autobots trusted me enough to take me outside of this base, I would wait until I saw Knockout, and make a break for it. But for now, I'm going to be stuck acting like I like all of them here, and that I enjoyed their presence. 

I turned a corner, seeing the wise leader sitting at a desk, looking at data pads. With my chin held high, and my leg limping behind me, I walked straight up to him. 

"Optimus, a word if you will?" 

The leader looked down at me, reaching a hand down for me. With no hesitation, I climbed on. I was softy placed on his desk in front of him. His servos folded, his full attention was now on me. 

"I would like to become an autobot." 

Optimus was clearly not expecting that to leave my mouth. He however, regained his composure. 

"You are willing to drop your decepticon ways, to turn around, and fight against them?" He asked, seeming unsure of my intentions. 

"Yes, I regret everything that has happened. I never meant for any of this to happen." I forced a smile on my face, and I kept up my act. 

"I see, I'm glad you've seen the errors of your ways. We'd be glad to have you on the team." 

"No, no, Optimus, the pleasure is all mine."

°°°

I stood in the main control center, Optimus by my side. Everyone was gathered around, even the human pets, minus Jack of course. Glares were directed at me, the only people who weren't glaring at me were Smokescreen and Optimus. 

"We have a new member to our team, Destiny is willing to prove herself loyal." Optimus stated. 

The silence in the room was unbearable, no one could believe the news. 

"I'm willing to forget all about what trauma I went through with the decepticons, and I truly apologize to each and every one of you for my actions. That was not the true me." My voice shook, but I managed to say everything I could. 

Miko let out a cheer and whooped at me, fist pumping the air. Her wounds from our fight weren't that bad, and I acted grateful that my fight hadn't caused much damage. 

Smokescreen clapped next, smiling down at me. Everyone else joined in, except Arcee, she just glared at me hard, and they all congratulated me. 

"That's the Destiny I know! I'm glad that freak didn't have that much control on you!" Miko said happily, and I had to force myself not to attack her again.

I knew that if Knockout had asked me to kill her, I would, without any hesitation. I wasn't a killer, I just would do anything he asked me to. 

Miko ran over to me once more, and hugged me. I forced another face smile and hugged her tightly. 

"It's getting very late everyone, let's head to bed." Optimus ordered. 

I was gettin my own room apparently, right down all the way at the end of the hallway. I let go of Miko and headed there, realizing how actually tired I was. 

The room was small but it was my own space. A space where I could quietly think to myself, and wait for Knockout to come get me, just as he had promised. 

I laid down onto the bed, pulling the covers over my shivering body. Was he thinking of me now? Or was he off doing some duty for Megatron once more? I could only imagine him panicking, maybe even ranting to Breakdown while they worked on a patient together. Breakdown would just hum, and nod along as Knockout ranted, but he was always there when the other mech needed him. At least Knockout wasn't completely alone, he had someone to rely on. 

I turned off to my side, falling into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was boring, I was given breakfast, a simple egg sandwich from McDonald's, but I ate it regardless.  There was nothing on the little tv that was here, and absolutely nothing to do. I was ready to drag my head off a wall until I passed out from the exhaustion. 

Miko came through the ground bridge with Bulkhead, running over to where I was as soon as she stepped foot out of his alt form. 

"Destiny! Do you want to come racing with me and Smokescreen tonight?!" Miko excitedly asked once she reached where I was sitting on the couch. 

These autobots did races? They broke the law as well? Not as innocent as they try to make themselves appear. 

"Racing? Isn't that kind of illegal?" I asked, changing some more tv channels. 

Miko only laughed, a little snort even came from her. She sat down next to me, a little too dramatically. 

"What's with you adults and breaking the law anyway? It will be fun! Just come with us!" Miko said once more, shaking me as if that would convince me to do something so dangerous. 

"Fine! Jeez I'll go, if that's what you really want." I pinched my nose in annoyance. 

Miko cheered happily, and ran off to probably go tell Smokescreen the good news. As soon as Miko left, Arcee approached me. She leaned on the rail slightly, her optics trailing over me.

"I don't buy it." Was all she said to me. I turned the tv off, facing her. 

"Buy what?" 

"Anything you're doing, but if Optimus trusts you to be walking freely, I guess I just have to trust you as well." Arcee said, but of course she didn't buy any of the act I was showing. 

"I was just so used to how good he treated me, I guess I just got offended when all of you attacked him like that." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. 

"You're on the winning team." 

Arcee walked off then, heading back the way she came. I shot a glare in her direction as she did leave. She so blindly was putting her trust in me after what happened to Jack, who did finally wake up. I heard he was in better condition, just a bad back for a while. I was glad he was okay, but he should know better than to put his hands on someone.  

°°°

Smokescreen's driver door was held open to me, night had finally fallen and it was time to head off to the race track. 

I slid into the seat, Miko was right beside me, in the passenger seat. The door lightly closed once Smokescreen made sure I was safely inside of him. The seatbelt slid around me like a snake, squeezing me gently to the seat. 

I fought myself, I felt like ripping the seat belt off and just saying I didn't feel good. The touch on my waist felt so wrong, it made my stomach turn. 

We were still at the base, we were now waiting for the ground bridge to open. Miko was excited, bouncing in her seat next to me. 

Smokescreen peeled off into the bridge, out into the clear night time sky of Nevada. I had to put up the act like I was driving, so people didn't become suspicious. 

"Take over." Smokescreen suddenly said, handing all control to me. 

I slammed my foot on the gas, headed up the mountain, where all the other racers were going to be. 

I pulled up, pulling between a black and an orange car. Revving Smokescreen's engine hard, the other cars following my lead.  

A small petit girl came I'm front of us, her shiny skimpy outfit reflecting in the headlights. A green flag was raised high in the air, my throat went dry in anticipation. 

The flag went down, my foot slamming the gas, I managed to get Smokescreen into first place easily, the other cars speed was no match for an alien life form. 

There was one car I couldn't shake, they were behind me, but the further I pushed Smokescreen to go from civilization, and further down the track, the harder it was becoming to get this other car off my back. 

The car was suddenly up beside me, the windows were down, and I dared to steal a glance at the talented racer. 

Red eyes bore into mine, and I swear my world was slammed to a halt.

Knockout snarled, not knowing what to do, if he slammed into us, he would crush me in the seat. Smokescreen took control once more. 

The speed forced me back in my seat, Miko was cheering on Smokescreen to beat some con ass. I wanted Knockout to get me, save me, do something to get me out of Smokescreen and take me back home. 

Smokescreen suddenly went off road, Knockout right behind him. I gripped the console, the ride was rough, I banged my head off the window a few times. 

"I need backup!" Smokescreen yelled, swerving down another canyon road. 

"Turn around and fight him! Show him what's not his anymore!" Miko said, pumping her fists. I bit back my remark, but hoped something would happen soon. 

Smokescreen lost his traction, sliding down the hill that was on my side, edging near a rushing river. 

His wheels spun, desperately trying to get back up on the road. We were only sliding closer and closer to the water, there was no traction to grab. 

Knockout was on top of the hill, casually parked there, also seeming unsure of what to do. 

Water filled the cab suddenly, Smokescreen couldn't get back out. My lungs filled with freezing water, choking me slowly.  

I was released from my seat and the door was popped open for me. I tried to swim out, but as soon as I even got a tiny bit out, Smokescreen's form slammed into mine from the current of the water. 

I was slammed down to the bottom of the river, as his alt form went above me, headed down stream. I couldn't see anything in this cloudy water, only Smokescreen's headlights as he went down the steam. Miko must've been trapped inside of him, he wasn't transforming. 

I was ripped down stream as well, but I floated to the top, taking the air in my lungs greedily. 

I could barely swim at how cold I was, the cold Nevada air didn't help. I tried to scream for help, but every time my mouth opened, water would rush into my mouth. 

I saw headlights driving down the road, following the river. It had to be Knockout, he was the only other one out here. No other autobots were here, this was a dead zone out here. 

I heard a high pitched scream not far ahead of me, it was Miko, but what could possibly make her scream like that? 

I soon found out as I approached a huge drop off, a waterfall. Miko and Smokescreen must've already went off the cliff. I was next to go down, and who knows if I would survive. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Knockout, transformed and running towards where I was. I dropped off the edge, screaming so loud I felt as if my lungs would burst. 

My body was slammed against a chest tightly, a familiar chest, Knockout. He held me close, that spark pounding in his chest. 

We slammed into the ground, whimpers escaped me as water rushed up over my head once again. 

I went into blackness as my head slammed off of Knockout's chest. 

°°°

I came back into conciousness, smiling as I realized I was actually alive. My body was still half laying in the water, I was frozen to the core still, but I survived. 

A large clawed hand was over me, shielding me from the world outside. Knockout was on his side, facing me, still passed out. 

Knockout, he risked his life for me, not knowing what would happen when he jumped. I crawled towards his face, and wrapped my arms around his neck as much as I could. The warmth radiating from him stopped my body from shaking. 

"Destiny." Someone whispered, just then I noticed the steps coming closer to where we were laying. 

"Come on, I need to get you to Ratchet." 

It was Smokescreen, he had also survived the fall, and I could assume Miko was alive too. 

Smokescreen's hand reached for me, almost getting me, except Knockout's hand slammed his down, his red optics powering back online. 

Smokescreen was in shock, he couldn't even move as Knockout got to his peds.   
I stayed where I was, afraid to move and cause all the attention to go back on me. 

"You dare take what was mine?" Knockout didn't even yell, his voice was barely above a whisper, sending chills down my spine. 

Smokescreen seemed lost for words, not sure what to even do about anything. Then, he spoke. 

"She's an autobot now, and has been sworn in as one." 

Knockout's face fell for a second, before he growled and stepped in front of me. He knew I would never betray him, not like that. My loyalty remained with the decepticons. 

"I'm taking her home with me, don't step in my way." 

It was now Smokescreen's turn to growl, though he sounded a lot less threatening than Knockout. 

I shakily got up out of the water, stepping to where Knockout was, dragging my hand softly across his leg as I came back into view of the both of them. 

"Smokescreen you have to let me go." I said, nearly begged him. I didn't want him to call for backup, for me to only be once more dragged from Knockout like I was the last time. 

Sure I lied to Prime about joining his side, but he was stupid enough to trust someone who has attacked other people. 

"If I let you go, they'll only hunt you down again." Smokescreen said, he did want to let me leave, though he was considered a rookie, and this would not let him get ahead in the ranks. 

"I need to go back where I belong, I need to be with him, please." Now I was begging, but all I spoke was the truth to him. 

Smokescreen was definitely debating on what to do, and he really knew the right thing to do was rip me away once more. Though he had a different look in his eyes. 

"Go, before the others come looking for me." 

Kncokout picked me up, taking off in a quick sprint away from the autobot. As soon as we were far away enough, Knockout requested a ground bridge, which Soundwave gladly gave us. 

I was back home, back with my lover.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as I was back in Knockout's berth room I was wrapped up on the berth, where he wrapped his whole body around my tiny form. Knockout even wrapped me up in the blanket he made me, it was clean now, and extra warm. 

Everytime I made a move to sit up or face away from him, he would growl at me. Even with his optics closed he could tell when I was moving. 

Knockout hasn't even spoken a single word to me, only made little whimpers at me, he was a mess. Clearly, during my time away, he fell apart, just like I had. 

I stroked his chest plates lovingly, getting little purrs from his engine. Who would have ever thought Knockout could get so emotional, the autobots viewed him as a cold killer. He was so much more than that, he was like a giant puppy when you actually weren't threatening him constantly. 

I heard his door slide open, and Knockout was up in a flash, a saw out, and an ear splitting growl. 

I looked over, Breakdown had his hands up in surrender as Knockout stared at him in a threatening way. 

"Knockout, knock it off." 

His shoulders slumped at my words, his saw then disappeared.  

"I'm sorry Breakdown, I'm a little up tight." Knockout said, returning to his previous position, wrapping around me once more. 

"No doc, it's alright. I was just coming to see if you'd like to come get some energon with me. I even picked up Destiny food." Breakdown said, holing out a KFC bag. The smell of the famous bowl hit my nose and I was drooling. 

"That'd be lovely." 

Knockout crawled off the berth, sweeping me up in his arms, kissing my cheek as he did so. 

Knockout walked beside Breakdown, having a casual conversation, Knockout finally seemed back to himself. 

We arrived in what looked to be a litte café, and Knockout sat down at one of the tables, placing me on the surface of the table top. 

Breakdown placed a cube of energon down before Knockout, and gave me my bag full of food. 

I dug in, completely burying my face in the delicious food, I've missed eating food like this. Sure, this was really unhealthy, but it tasted so amazing. 

"What's with the boot?" Breakdown asked, pointing to the boot that was in fact, still on my right leg. I gulped, Knockout didn't notice that yet, and now he was gonna freak out. 

"O-Oh, I kinda attacked an autobot pet." 

"Hell yeah that's what I'm talkin bout." Breakdown said, smiling happily down at me. 

Knockout did not look amused, his frown deepened even more, if that was possible. 

Breakdown lightly pushed Kncokout shoulder, making him smile a bit. 

"Oh lighten up Knocks, she may have got hurt, but I'd hate to see what the other guy looks like." Breakdown of course defended me, he always has, from day one. Knockout just rolled his optics, sipping on his energon. 

Big booming steps made me pause from eating. Megatron entered the room, I was about to return to eating, but he was headed over to our table. What could he possibly want? 

"I'm glad to see of yor safe return Destiny." Megatron said, and I was for once speechless. He was glad to see me, a human, back on his ship? 

I stood up, my bad leg shaking terribly, Kncokout refused to let me use it since he rescued me, so now I was having a very hard time standing. Kncokout wanted to push me back on my butt, I could tell from the way he was looking at me, and how his hand gripped the table rather tightly. 

I bowed, but Megatron's servos wrapped around me, setting me back onto my butt. Knockout nodded at him in thanks, then shot a playful glare my way. 

"You have done well soldier, at least well done for a human decepticon." Megatron praised, I was deeply surprised. 

"T-Thank you master." 

Megatron than turned his attention on the cons that were sitting near me. 

"Breakdown, Knockout, a relic has been discovered that I need you to retrieve for me. No autobots will be there, and if they do show, I'll show up myself to make sure Destiny is not taken from you again, doctor." 

Another mission? I wasn't surprised, but this time at least he would make sure, himself, that I was not taken into enemy hands again. That must've been rare, for a human to be offered protection from a war lord, but nonetheless I was truly grateful for his protection. 

"We will take leave in the morning, master." Knockout said. Megatron gave a nod, heading off the way he came. 

Knockout ran his servos down his face, obviously exasperated. The missions were taking a toll on him, in all of them so far, he had to put his life on the line, it couldn't keep happening. 

"Knockout, I could stay here." I said, placing a hand on his servo. 

Knockout instantly growled, his denta showing in clear unhappiness. What was with him and all this growling? He was acting like a tormented dog. I slapped my hand against his, which stopped his growling. 

"Stop growling, you sound like a cornered animal." I said shooting him a playful glare. 

"While you were gone, that's all he would do, he even dared to growl at lord Megatron." Breakdown snickered, which Knockout shot him a glare. 

"I can't leave you here, not with other decepticons." Knockout said, leaving no room for me to protest. 

I huffed, turning back to my now cold food. Of course I was still eating it, who wastes food like that?

"Oh baby, by the way, I need to get showered, if you would be of assistance." I said flirting on purpose. 

As I turned back to my food, I heard Knockout's engine roar, along with his fans kicking on. Well, he wasn't hard to get worked up at all, now was he? 

"I'll  gladly help you, sweetspark." Breakdown said, giving me a wink. 

Knockout ripped me back, away from Breakdown's reach. But before Knockout could do anything dumb to his partner, I grabbed his face between my hands, stopping his actions. 

"Oh baby, no." I lightly scolded, patting his face gently. 

Breakdown smiled at the two of us, sipping on his energon. 

"Breakdown, I'll be in my room if you need me." Kncokout got up out of his chair, sprinting down the hall back to our room. 

He walks into what seemed to be a shower rack, one that was their size. How was I supposed to wash in this? 

I saw all the wax up against the wall, no wonder Knockout was so shiny. 

"I'll give your alt form a good wax hunny." Knockout purred at that. 

I was placed down in front of him, he reached up and turned the water on, it was turned on low, so I wasn't drowned by it. Knockout transformed before me, that red car revving sexily. 

I held my hand out to him, he instantly rolled over to me, gently rubbing his front bumper on my hip, allowing me to rub my hand on his hood. 

I walked over to where his wax was, thankfully it was all human size. I grabbed some soap, reading over its instructions. 

I felt Knockout bump against me, revving his engine. I leaned back into his touch. 

I walked away from him, I could tell he was following me, just like a loyal dog. As I walked, I stripped off my clothes, all except for the boot, which just so happened to be waterproof. Knockout circled around me, like a lion and their prey.

"Come here sweetspark, let me wax you." I said, and Knockout moved quick, getting right in front of me. 

I began to wax him, making sure to get into those tight little crevices that he had on him. Once I reached his back bumper though, his engine went wild. Knockout squirmed a bit, clearly this was a sensitive spot, and I made sure to rub it really good.   
   
Once he was all waxed up and handsome, like he always is, his holoform appeared. The thing is, he was butt naked. 

I kept my eyes from traveling down too far, but as always, the temptation was there. 

Knockout went behind me, pulling me closer to him by my waist. I felt his manhood rub against my inner thigh, and I had to hold back a shudder. 

"Luckily, I picked up some human hygiene products when I first got you, love." He whispered huskily in my ear. 

A loofa was being rubbed on me, lathered with fresh smelling soap. He went down to my legs, crouching behind me. I felt self concious, my body wasn't all that great. I had a bit of a stomach on me, but Knockout didn't even seen bothered by it. 

Knockout's hands traveled upwards, rubbing near between my legs. He kept rubbing my inner thighs, seeming unsure of what I would do if he touched me there. 

I gently grabbed his hand and placed it there, he smirked up at me and rubbed there softly. I let a little moan out for his efforts, which he gladly returned. 

His hands trailed up over my tummy, then to my boobs. Knockout's one hand squeezed one, while the other lathered me up with soap all over my tummy, and back. Kncokout backed us both up into the water, rinsing me off completely. 

I was taken away from the water once more as he got some shampoo, and began to gently massage it into my scalp. His hands worked diligently, hitting all the right spots. Knockout rinsed my hair, getting all the shampoo out. 

Knockout walked in front of me, picking me up, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist. Where once again, his manhood drug across my thighs. 

I heard his engine rev from somewhere behind me, he was obviously excited. Knockout gently lowered me onto my back, his alt form suddenly behind me, holding me on his hood. 

This was probably the most romantic thing I've ever done, Knockout looked glorious, his six pack was delicious looking. 

I moaned slightly as his length scraped across my core. A smirk was shot down at me as he continued to slightly hump me. 

"It's best to wait, love. Until you're ready." Kncokout whispered to me, and I was shocked that he was willing to wait for me. I smiled up at him, the engine beneath me reving vibrating my back nicely. 

"Let's get you ready for bed."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Knockout had personally dressed me for the mission, claiming he knew how tired I was. Which was one of his excuses to put his hands on me, and I didn't mind one bit. 

The relic was thankfully in a rainy area down near the amazon river. Knockout dressed me in some athletic tight shorts, and a sleeveless shirt, he even managed to get a shoe on my foot, and I taught him how to tie the laces. I was so thankful for this con in my life, he made living easier. 

I was strapped in Knockout's seat as he tore through the rainforest's dirt road. Knockout complained about the mud splashing up inside his frame, but I rubbed his interior to help stop his whining. 

Breakdown was right behind us, following us to where the relic was supposed to be. Knockout had explained that it was a race to get to any relic before an autobot. They always seemed to get there first. However, Megatron guaranteed that we would have no trouble getting it. 

"This is it." 

Knockout's door opened for me, as soon I was out of him, he transformed, Breakdown following his lead. 

Nothing stuck out to me, but I followed Knockout anyways. He held a scanner in his hands the beeping getting louder and louder the closer we came to the relic. We came to a sudden halt, Knockout looking around, searching for what our master ordered us to grab. 

"Breakdown, do you see it anywhere?" Kncokout asked, checking over the scanner once more. Breakdown shook his helm, not seeing the relic either. 

Something glinted in a little cave thing not far in front of me, it had to be what we were looking for. Knockout and Breakdown were too big to get inside, even Knockout's holoform wouldn't be able to fit, but me, I was the perfect size. 

I ran up the little hill, hitting my knees getting ready to crawl in. Of course Knockout was like a mother hen, and tried to grab me, but I slipped inside the cave before he could pull me out.

"Sweetspark, get out here before you hurt yourself." Knockout said, seriousness in his voice. 

"Hang on sweetie." I said, my hands wrapping around the relic. Why was it human sized? My guess was as good as anyone else's. 

I crawled back out of the cave, only to see  Knockout standing there with his hands on his hips. I held the relic up in victory, Breakdown clapped for me, and I gave a mocking bow. 

I looked at the device, and decided to play around with it, after all, it is like treasure. A bright green light shot out of it, scanning Knockout, in which he shrieked and hid behind Breakdown. 

His body type showed up on the ipad looking device. I then pressed a red looking button, curiosity getting the best of me. 

Pain shot through my body like a hot iron. My viens felt as they were inflamed, and I let out a terrified scream. 

"SWEETSPARK!!" 

Knockout's scream was the last thing I heard as I slipped into my own darkness.

°°°

I bolted up as soon as I woke up. My chest heaving fast and I felt as if I would throw up. I put my hand up to my face, dragging my claws down it try and calm myself down. Woah hold the hell up, claws?

I ripped my hand away from my face, it was true, my hands were clawed, my whole body was metal. I felt a spark beat in my chest instead of my heart. 

I stood up, swaying slightly on my peds, the relic, it must've changed me to cybertrobian. I squealed in joy, I finally have a fighting chance against the autobots! I can serve lord Megatron to the fullest extent! 

"Sweetspark?" 

I turned around, almost falling over in the process. Kncokout looked at me worriedly, unsure if it was truly me or not. I smiled at him, feeling a pull towards him. 

"Kncokout." I whispered, I threw myself at him wrapping my arms around his neck joyfully. I could finally be with him, like truly be with him. 

"Thank the allspark, I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered, grabbing the tires that were on my back. I nuzzled my face in his neck, breathing in his wonderful scent that I never noticed as a human. 

"You've copied my body form, but of course you're way more feminine then I could ever imagine my love." Knockout said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. 

My bright pink paint job sparkled in the light, I had cotton candy blue stripes on me. I had to admit, I was gorgeous. 

"There's only one problem, you destroyed the relic when you transformed, you crushed it." Breakdown said, but smiled at me nonetheless. 

"I'm sure Megatron will be more than thrilled when he sees what we bring back." Kncokout said, taking my hand in his. 

"Yes I bet he will." 

°°°  
I walked through the ground bridge, Kncokout and Breakdown each at one of my sides. I kept my chin held high, walking to the command center, where Lord Megatron would lay his eyes on me. What would he think? Would he kill me because I was no longer of use to him, because I was no longer human? I tried to shake the thought off, as we entered the room, it was now or never. 

I felt stares on me as I approached my master's back, fear built up inside me the closer I got. 

"Knockout, I hope you've succeeded."

A shudder went through me at the sound of his voice. His back was still turned to us, and my nervousness grew to an uncontrollable level. My chest started to heave once more, just the sound alone filled the entire room as my panic consumed me. 

Knockout went to grab my shoulder but I slapped his arm away in my panic, hurt flashed across his face but he understood why I was acting like this. 

Megatron turned around, his optics widened at the sight of me panicking before him. I quickly got on my knees before him, but I fell forward on my hands as I couldn't get a hold on my breathing. 

"Your relic was accidentally crushed by Destiny, she turned herself into a cybertrobian, master." Knockout said, trying to explain the whole situation. 

I could feel Megatron's gaze burn into my hunched over back, what was he going to do, kill me? The tension in the room could be cut by a knife, and maybe Megatron would reallt kill me. 

I was suddenly picked up under my arms, the warlord holding me up to his eye level. Megatron was way taller than me even now that I wasn't a human. My breathing got worse, if that was even possible at this point. His red optics bore into my own pink ones, he inspected me, from my peds all the way up to my helm. 

Megatron slammed me into his chest, I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck so I didn't slide off of him. Was this really happening, Megatron, the most feared leader I've ever known, is hugging me? 

My breathing started to calm as my master rubbed my back. I didn't even care that everyone was watching me be treated like a child, this was a lot for me to take in. 

"You will be an even more excellent soldier my dear, I shall train you myself." Megatron said happily, I was surprised he wasn't killing me for breaking the relic. 

I was placed down before him again, and I bowed before him, my loyalty would always remain true, not only because of an excellent leader, but because my lover was one of them. 

"The autobots will never see you coming." My masters smirk had me smirking along as well, revenge was going to be sweet. 

"You are dismissed, Knockout, take good care of her." Megatron ordered. Kncokout, Breakdown, and I bowed before leaving the room. 

I basically skipped all the way to the med bay, Knockout was just as excited me, he kept grabbing on to me like a pervert, but I knew he couldn't contain himself. 

"What do you think of Megatron himself training you? That's a true honor, usually Starscream trains the newbies." Breakdown said as we walked into the med bay. 

That shocked me a bit, Megatron has never trained anyone else before? What made me so special to him? Ever since I helped get that autobot pet hurt, he has done nothing but praise me for my accomplishments. I did feel special, Megatron's training would no doubt help me in the battlefield against the autobots. 

"I feel honored that he is willing to train me, I plan to fight excellently." I said happily. Knockout, however, was growling a bit. That famous snarl of his was showing, as usual. 

"I don't want you fighting." Was all Knockout said. I huffed at him, of course he didn't want me to fight, he was probably going to never let me fight. 

 

"I want to fight." I said, stomping my foot in a childish way. Knockout gave me an are you kidding me look, and even rolled his eyes at me. 

I charged at him, playfully tackling him to the floor, he suprisingly let me straddle him on the floor. 

"See, I can even take you down."

Kncokout managed to throw me up in the air and catch me before I could hit the ground. He smirked at me knowingly. 

"You have a lot to learn, love. Especially if you want to be as good as me." Kncokout said his ego coming out. I rolled my optics at him. Knockout carried me into put room, where he gently laid me on the berth. 

"You'll need your rest for tomorrow, I can only imagine our master won't be easy on you." Knockout said, crawling up behind me on the berth. 

"Well I think I'll do just fine."


	10. Chapter 10

I stood before my leader, ready to train hard for today. This morning, Knockout gave me my official decepticon symbol, I had it proudly placed in the center of my chest, for all to see whose side I was on. 

Megatron and I walked alongside each other, headed to the training rooms. I'll admit, my spark was beating fast within me as I thought of what my master was going to make me do. I need to help aid him in this war, not slow him down any. 

When we finally got to the training room, I was ordered to go stand on some of the mats in the center of the huge room. 

"You're going to fight me." 

I gulped, all the energon leaving my face plates suddenly, the urge to puke was there suddenly as well. I couldn't fight him, he was a warlord for crap sake. 

"M-Master I can't fight you." I said, trying to talk him out of it. I couldn't even get Knockout down last night, this was just going to be a total nightmare. 

"Show me your best." 

I charged at him, using my signature move, I jumped in the air and landed a hard kick to his face. Megatron barely stumbled back, but he smiled at me anyway. 

I growled, my denta showing, I spread my claws, and jumped on him, using my demon claws to climb up his frame. 

Megatron easily plucked me off of him, holding me at a safe distance away. 

"Let's begin, shall we?"

°°°

A month had passed since I got my new body, and Megatron trained me all day, every day it seemed. There was never a break, but he was building me to be one of the strongest fighters he had, which I believe he accomplished. I was skilled, very much, and I had learned my master's moves quickly, picking up on his fighting style. I had even managed to take him down a few times, all on my own, in a full blown fight between the two of us. My leader was overly proud of me, saying I could kill the Prime if that opportunity was ever opened up to me. I was small, but a dangerous femme who was trained and groomed to be just like my master. 

Kncokout and I spent as much time together as possible, but due to all the training I'm in, it was hard to get any time with him, but I made our moments together special each time. I sure did love that mech, even though I wanted to punch him in the throat sometimes. 

I walked in the med bay after another long day of training, my frame ached, but I was making rapid progress. 

Rose petals greeted me at the doorway, and they were forming a path to mine and Knockout's berth room. I skipped slightly as I followed them, feeling happiness swell in my spark at the thought of what waited for me behind that door. 

Kncokout laid across the berth on his side, a sexy smirk on his face plates, and a rose held in his mouth. Candles were even lit around the room, he made this romantic night, just for me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. 

"What do you think?" Knockout asked, sliding down and off the berth, taking the rose and putting it between my chest plates. I smiled up at him, almost crying in joy. 

"You did all this for me!? Baby I love it!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, he hugged me back tenderly, kissing my neck. 

"I'm ready Knockout."

That's all it took to have him pick me up, slamming my back on the berth. He grinded up against my interface plate, making my cheeks heat up and my midsection. 

He dug his face in my neck once more, biting slightly, as he made his way down my body that was spread before him. My hands gripped his head lightly, as he was now face to face with my interface plate. 

"May I?" He asked, locking optics with me from between my legs. I let out a slight moan at the sight of him, and my plate slid open for him instantly. 

He dug in, as if it was a feast that he would never get the chance to taste again in his lifetime. I let out little moans, legs wrapping around his neck, encouraging him to continue in what he was doing.   
When I felt close my overload, Kncokout teasingly pulled away. 

"Tonight is all about you, sweetspark." Kncokout said, crawling back up on top of me. He positioned himself with his interface plate on top of my open one. 

Kncokout seemed to doubt himself for a second, but I gave him a reassuring kiss on the lips. I was ready for him, I was ready to be fully claimed as his. Ever since day one, I was his, as soon as I got in him, he owned me then. I knew it too, and I wouldn't change a thing. 

Knockout's plate slid open, before I felt something circle around my port. Kncokout looked to be in pure bliss, his optics were slightly lidded, as were my own. 

Knockout finally entered me, the pain was extreme beyond anything I've ever felt before. My claws scratched down his back as he finally was all the way in me, he waited patiently for me to adjust to his size and length. The pain faded slowly, and the pleasure overwhelmed me all at once. 

"M-Move!" I cried out, and Knockout happily obeyed my command. Knockout's hips slammed against mine in a rapid pace, making me scream. 

Knockout's servos trailed down my body, rubbing my hips gently as he continued to frag me. 

He leaned down, locking his lips with mine, giving me a passionate kiss. 

He pulled away and rised up a bit, only for his chest plates to open up, a bright red spark being shown to me. My optics  widened in awe as I looked into its beautiful color. 

I opened my chest plates as well, exposing my bright pink spark to him. Knockout's engine roared, filling the entire room with the sound as he took in my pulsing spark. 

"I love you." I whispered, nuzzling my face into his lovingly. 

"I love you too, sweetspark." 

Kncokout lowered his spark on top of mine, and our sparks started to bond. There was no pain, even more pleasure as I saw all of his memories flash through my mind, and all of his feelings flooded my body. 

I saw from the time he was a sparkling all the way to when he met me, and the way he felt about me as he laid his eyes on me for the first time. 

Most of all, love flooded through me the strongest, and I never knew how much the mech above me did love me, until now. 

As our bond began to seal, tying us together forever, we both overloaded at the same time. 

The bond sealed, I now officially was his, and our bond was forever, nothing could break me from him now.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sweetspark, have you seen where Starscream has wandered off to?" Knockout asked, walking up to me. A data pad was held firmly in his hands as he supervised the troops who were extracting the energon from the mine. 

"No dear, I haven't, but you know how our second in command is. He never likes to do any work." I said, keeping an optic on the troops around us. 

Today, Lord Megatron had me and my bondmate keeping tabs on the mine, this was one of our bigger mines, that we could not let the autobots get their servos on. 

It has only been a few days since I've been bonded to Knockout, I felt more open to him now, after all, we could feel each other's emotions. 

Over the course of those few days, we had a new member join our ranks, his name was Dreadwing. He was a seeker like Starscream, and a very tall mech. His paint job was blue with some gold in it, and he was extremely nice to me. 

Dreadwing was sent here to work as well, so he could become accustomed to the Decepticon way. 

"Starscream! I've just about had enough of you!" 

Everyone stopped working to watch a scene unfold before us. Our Lord had shown up, but he seemed very unpleased,   Starscream was backing away from him, as our Lord casually just strode forward. 

Starscream hasn't been on the good side lately, and his string of failures certainly didn't go unnoticed by Megatron. I felt bad for him, he was evil and always tried to take over the decepticons, but always failed. 

Starscream hit his knees as Megatron pointed his cannon at him. A huge sneer on his face, but would he really end Starscream? It seemed highly unlikely, but then again, Starscream deserved it. 

"You've hit rock bottom Starscream." 

Then I saw it, a human figure was on the other side of Megatron, but then a blue mech came into view before backing off as she saw the scene before her. It was Arcee and Jack, they must've came in the back way, where no troops were. 

I fired up my cannon, shooting wildly at the wall they were hiding behind. Arcee tried to run by, but Megatron saw her, and blasted his shot at her instead of Starscream. 

Knockout grabbed me, trying to pull me away from the unfolding chaos. Of course he was worried, we didn't know how many autobots were here, or where they all were at. 

Knockout took me to another room, since both exits were blocked, there was no getting out. I was a bit nervous, and everything was unpredictable at this point. 

There was a lot of yells coming from the other room, and my guess was that Starscream abandoned Megatron. 

Knockout dragged me to the ground, not letting me go aid our master in his battle against the autobots. 

The ceiling came suddenly crashing down, and Knockout threw his body on top of mine. 

I screamed before I was consumed by darkness. 

°°°

I woke up suddenly, rolling over away from the heavy pressure against my back. I turned my helm to see what was on me, all boulders had come down on me, but never damaged me. 

Knockout was standing up, holding the ceiling from crashing down upon us. I gulped, Knockout couldn't hold that forever. I got up, rushing to his side, but he shook his head at me. 

"You need to find a way out." Knockout said, shifting his weight slightly. Did he think I was going to leave him? I wasn't going anywhere, not without him. 

I looked around, for a possible exit, but all that surrounded us was huge rock. It was hopeless, but I dug at the rock anyways to try and make a dent. 

I moved a lot of it, but I was not getting anywhere, and lifting all that rock made me exhausted. I sat down, throwing my body against a rock. 

"We are trapped." I groaned, growling slightly. 

"I'm sure someone will come Sweetspark." Knockout tried to reassure me, but it was obvious that he was also losing hope. He always put on a facade when a problem occurs, because he knows when he worries, I worry. 

A drill sound echoed throughout the mine, maybe one of the troops were searching for survivors? I got up again, listening as the sound of the drill drew closer. Hope filled my chest. 

The drill burst through the wall oposite of where I was standing, but I saw no con on the drill, only a human head peaked around, it was Jack. 

I flashed my denta at him, smiling deviously. Jack seemed like he wanted to run, but had no idea how to really work the drill. 

"Um, hello?" Jack said nervously, eyeing me more than Kncokout. Curiosity shone in his eyes as he looked at me, trying to figure out who I was. 

His gaze kept going from me, then to Knockout, then back to me. I was a bit different from Knockout in my frame style, besides being more femine, I was a bit shorter than Knockout, and my servos were more like Starscream's claws. 

"Where is Destiny!?" Jack demanded, seeing the human me wasn't by Knockout's side like I always was. 

A smirk appeared on my face, Knockout had equppied me with a holoform, only to use for when I desperately needed it. I'd say now was a good time to bring it out. 

My holoform came running out from behind Knockout's ankle, it looked just like I did as a human, I almost missed being human, almost. 

Jack ran towards me, and I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel everything the holoform was doing, It was like a second body and it felt great. 

"You're dead now." My holoform whispered in his ear, then the grip tightened significantly.  

I scooped Jack up, the holoform fizzled away. I held him up to my optics, holding him by the hem of his shirt tightly. 

"Miss me?" I asked sweetly. 

"D-Destiny." Jack gasped, running his eyes over my new form. 

"That's right." I said happily. 

"Put the human down." 

Arcee was behind me, and by the sound of it, her blasters were pointed at my back. I smirked, she really didn't stand a chance. 

I turned abruptly, swiping Arcee's legs out from underneath her. I grabbed her helm tightly after she slammed into the ground, my claws digging deeply into her. 

She shot at me, which I easily avoided. I took my knee right to her face, the spikes on my knee punctured her cheek. 

I threw her body away from mine, shooting at her wildly. My one shot managed to rip off her right arm, energon splattered all over me. Jack was screaming the whole time, but I still managed to keep a hold on him. 

"Arcee!" He cried desperately. I smirked, he deserved to know how it felt when the autobots ripped me away from Knockout. Hurt flew through my spark at the memory of seeing Knockout laying there lifelessly, as I was dragged off like a prize.   
Comfort was sent back through the bond, and it calmed me a bit.

"Who are you?" Arcee whispered, clutching her wound tightly. She didn't dare to stand back up, staying where she was on the ground. 

"Destiny." 

Her helm snapped up, a huge glare was on her face plates. 

"You traitor!" She yelled, charging forward at me like a bull. I sidestepped her attack, grabbing one of her back fins, I ripped her back off the ground, throwing her body against the rock. I pointed my gun at her threateningly. 

"Take Knockout's place and I won't kill Jack." I said, squeezing him a bit for emphasis. He yelped, which made Arcee comply to my wishes. 

Arcee got up behind Knockout, raising her arm in the air. Knockout released the ceiling, she could barely hold it, so we had to get out of here fast. 

I placed Jack on top of Arcee's shoulder, where I knew he couldn't get down. 

Knockout used the drill to get through the mine, getting me out of there, and back to safety. 

°°°

"Starscream is no longer part of our ranks, he's nothing but a traitor. If anyone comes across him, he is to be killed on site."

Our leader stood before us, telling us the news of our second in command. It was no surprise really, it was bound to happen sooner or later. 

Starscream had a lot of problems as it is, and he had a need for power. The truth is, Starscream wouldn't have been a good leader, we would all be dead if he took over. 

"As you all know, we can not operate without a second in command. We need someone who is loyal enough to take over our fight if something ever happens to me." Megatron said, striding in front of us. 

Knockout seemed incredibly nervous next to me, and uncomfortable about the idea of a new officer. 

"Destiny, I believe you would best fill the empty place." 

Everyone gasped, turning to look at me. Me? A high ranked officer? The thought seemed almost impossible to me, but now, it was a reality. 

I walked to the front of the room, with an encouraging push from Knockout. Everyone got out of my way, and I walked up to my master. 

"I accept your gracious offer, my lord." 

I bowed before him, and he began the process of swearing me into my new position. 

"By the power of the allspark, I take you, Destiny Jackson, as my new second in command," Megatron said, "you are to follow my lead, my command, and to help guide those around you." 

I rised up, shaking my lords hand, and smiled brightly. Megatron returned that smile, and this was one of the best times in my life. 

Knockout came to me through the crowd, taking my hand in his. A content smile was on his face, he was happy for me. 

"Congratulations, sweetspark." Knockout said, kissing my cheek. 

"Let's get to bed my love, it's been a long night." Knockout said, pulling me away from the large crowd. 

As I strutted by, everyone bowed down to me, and I smiled at them all. This felt amazing to me, and I couldn't wait to help run these ranks. 

Knockout and I walked into our room, where he pulled me onto the berth. I was on top of him, straddling him. A cocky smirk was on his face, lust flowed through the bond strongly. 

"I think tonight, you deserve a little reward." Knockout said, his engine purring softly beneath me.

"I accept." I said, slamming my lips on his. 

That night, we spent hours making love to each other, and I knew I found my place in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on a throne that my master had made for me, it sat right next to his. I felt weird at first, not used to the amount of power I now carried on my shoulders. 

"Commander Destiny, may I get you a cube of energon?" 

I looked up from the data pad I was reading, Dreadwing stood before me, or rather, he was kneeled before me. 

"Oh, I'm good Dreadwing, thank you. You may rise." I said, motioning for him to stand. 

"You are welcome. I was also wondering if you would like to aid me on my mission, I have been ordered to kill Arachnid, and Breakdown is also coming." Dreadwing said, and I was surprised, that he would ask me. 

"Of course, when do we take leave?" 

"In five minutes, commander." 

I stood from my throne, letting out a yawn as I did so. I didn't get much sleep last night, after Knockout kept me up all last night. 

Dreadwing grabbed my servos and helped me down from the steps of the throne, and I was grateful for that. 

Breakdown came into the room, his booming steps echoed in the big room. He smiled at me, which I gladly returned. 

"Soundwave, give us a groundbridge." I ordered, and he obeyed. 

I lead the two through, and we were lead to a damp looking forest. I paused in my walking, it looked just like the place where Jack had attacked me. 

Breakdown looked at me worriedly, and this was the first time I missed being human. I miss sitting inside Knockout's alt mode, and how I was able to be held in his hand, and feel his spark beating beneath me body as I slept on his chest. 

"Commander Destiny, are you okay?" Dreadwing asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I only nodded at him, continuing on my way towards Arachnids signal. 

Lord Megatron wanted her eliminated due to her being a traitor, and even though I've never met the femme before, just her name sounded like she was no good. 

I saw little drops of energon covering the ground, it must've been her trail. I got my guns out, expecting a surprise attack from her. 

"Well, well, well, look what the con's dragged in." 

Arachnid lay not that far ahead of me, badly wounded. I snarled at her, extending my claws outwards angrily. 

"I've heard of you, the little mate of Knockout, you were once human. What makes you think you're one of us now?!" Arachnid said, spitting at me with each word she spoke. 

I never got the chance to reply, Breakdown and Dreadwing rushed forward and attacked her. I tried to stop them, knowing it was a trap, but they did it anyway. 

Arachnid jumped up to defend heeself, just like I knew she would. I was frozen as I  watched her knockout Dreadwing, then she turned to attack Breakdown. 

Within seconds, Arachnid wrapped her spider arms around Breakdown's neck, then ripped his head from his body, throwing it at my feet. 

Breakdown, he was dead. The guy who cared for me in the beginning, while Knockout wanted nothing to do with me, was dead. My spark felt like it was being ripped apart as I stared into his one good optic, which was now black, and not the yellow I've come to know. 

Anger soon took over my grief, and I snapped my attention back to the spider that wasn't far away from me. A smirk was on her face, and I plan on wiping it right off. 

I charged towards her, taking out a sword that I had strapped to my back. I kicked Arachnid the the ground with my ped, and held her there with all my strength. 

"How dare you! You bitch!" I screamed, putting the sword down near her throat. She looked panicked now, and she deserved to feel that way. 

"You will never be one of us, just a human who believes she has what it takes to be something she's not." Arachnid spat at me, and I finally had enough. 

I cut her head off, and watched it roll away from her body. Her purple optics flickered before offlining. 

I ran back to Breakdown's body. I fell on my knees in front of him, and let myself cry. How could this have happened? He never deserved to die like this, and I wanted him to be in my life, to be there for me just like he had been in the beginning. 

I screamed, clawing at the wet ground with my claws. I suddenly felt sick, and threw up all I had inside me. 

My stomach ached terribly, along with my spark chamber. I squeezed Breakdown's cold servos as I heaved again, and let out cries as I did so. 

Something felt terribly off with my system, but I couldn't figure out what was going on. Tears flowed down my face harder, not only for the loss of Breakdown, but because I didn't know what was happening to me. 

Was the relic changing me back to a human? Or did Arachnid somehow poison me with something? The possibilities seemed endless. 

I felt Knockout's panic through the bond, and I regret not telling him where I went before I left. 

"Oh my spark!" 

Dreadwing was suddenly next to me, gently pulling me away from Breakdown's lifeless form. His red optics bore into mine, and I squeezed his servos tightly. 

"Please Dreadwing, call Knockout." I said, grabbing my stomach as another pain shot up through me. 

Dreadwing did as asked, and called my mate through his comm. Knockout had said he'd be there as soon as he could. 

"It'll be okay, commander. I'm sure you're just hurting from the loss of Breakdown." Dreadwing tried to soothe me, but I was way past that point already. 

"Destiny!" My engine revved in relief at the sight of Knockout running towards me. 

His optics took in the scene around him, first landing on Arachnid, then on Breakdown, who was behind me. I saw the hurt flash through his optics, after all, that was his partner, and I felt the same way he did about the whole thing. 

Knockout got down next to me. Worry was written all over his face as he slowly rolled me onto my back and off of my painful stomach. 

"What seems to hurt?" He asked, pulling out some tools he brought with him. 

I pointed to the section that was between my abdomen and my spark chamber. That was where the pain was the strongest really. 

"You're going to have to open your spark chamber." Knockout ordered. I was hesitant to do so, as Dreadwing was still knelt next to me. However, I was more concerned on what was wrong with me, so my chest plates slid apart, revealing my pink spark to my mate. 

Knockout looked around for a bit, then pulled out a scanner looking device. His optics widened when he came to the center of my spark. Fear ran through me, what was wrong? Could he fix it? 

"Doctor, what's going on?" Dreadwing asked, seeing the fear coming from me. 

Knockout's face broke out into a smile, and tears were starting to well up in his optics. 

"Destiny, y-you are carrying!" Knockout said happily, staring at my spark as if it was his entire world. Through the bond flowed pure joy, and the look on Knockout's face said it all. 

I was pregnant, and I couldn't help but feel happy as well. I never thought I'd be here in my life, with someone who actually wants me, and  I'm now carrying their child. 

Dreadwing looked happy as well, and I could assume there hasn't been a baby born ever since their war started. I've never seen a youngling of their race, but now, I was to be a mother to one. 

"Wait, there's two in there!" Knockout said, bring the scanner closers to my spark. 

Two? So I was having twins, my engine practically purred at that. 

"We will be great parents." I whispered, grabbing Knockout's servos in mine. He snapped his attention away from the scanner, and looked into my optics, and he placed his lips upon mine. 

It was a sweet kiss, but a short one. Knockout pulled away, and signalled for me to shut my chest plates, which I did so. 

With the help of Dreadwing, I was carefully placed in Knockout's arms, and he carried me back through a ground bride, back to our home.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat on my throne once more, slouching slightly as I lazily sat there. Today, I woke up with morning sickness, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday. I was still in pain, and I was starting to pick up on some common human pregnancy symptoms. 

I was absolutely craving some fried chicken right now, and I would kill someone to just taste the delicious food again. 

Knockout and I decided to keep my pregnancy on the down low for now, and I wasn't ready to announce it to the whole ship yet. 

I was also filled in on what would happen to me over the course of four months. I was thankful that my pregnancy would be shorter than if I was still a human. 

As the months go on, my babies will be lowered into my birthing chamber, where their bodies are being formed right now. Their sparks will then unite in their bodies, where they will continue to form a month or less. 

During that point, I will be able to tell the genders of the two of them. After that, I will be giving birth, and I pray that all will go well at that point. 

Right now, I'm only about a month along, and I won't begin to really show until about the end of the second month. 

My master sat next to me, in his much larger throne. He noticed my slouching, but didn't comment on my unusual behavior. 

After the loss of Breakdown, I plan on naming one of my children in his honor, maybe something Breakdown has always reminded me of.

"My lord, what would you like us to do with the autobot prisoner?" 

A vehicon walked into the room, and a few other followed in behind him, dragging a mech behind them. 

Megatron looked pleased at his new captive, who was currently looking like he was drugged. Megatron folded his claws on his lap, grinning evilly. 

"Put him in the brig, Destiny will have her fun with him first." My master said, grinning down at me. 

Usually I would be excited about this, but now, I felt incredibly nervous at the task at hand.

"Yes master." I said, standing up with no hesitation. 

I followed after the vehicons, walking behind our new prisoner. He was white, and had some green stripes mixed in with his paint job. When I was taken from Knockout, and held at the autobot base, this mech was not present, nor have I ever even heard of another mech mentioned from anyone. He was also all alone, or was he originally part of a group but got separated? 

"Give me a report on our prisoner." I ordered the one vehicon. 

"Of course, commander. His name is Wheeljack, a wrecker who wanders all by himself around space. He is good friends with the other autobot wrecker, Bulkhead. Lord Megatron would like to get the location of the autobot base from him, and that is all we know so far, commander." The vehicon said, opening the brig's door with a pass code. 

My optics remained on the floor as they chained him up, I didn't want to watch this happen. 

"He is all ready for you commander." 

The vehicons left, the door sliding shut behind them. I was now alone with the wrecker, and his blue optics were watching me, and I was becoming uncomfortable in his presence. 

"Why is a pretty femme like you, working for mech's like them?" Wheeljack spoke for the first time, his question aimed at me, his optics staring at the badge on my chest. 

I am proud of where I stand, I worked so hard to just create a better life for myself, and he dared to even question my choices? 

"It is none of your business autobot." I snarled, flashing my claws at him dangerously. 

Wheeljack laughed at me, and I stared at him in shock for a brief second, before I covered it with an angry growl. 

"You don't want to hurt me, you only believe what you're doing is right." 

I was up next to him now, I wrapped my claws around his helm dangerously, I plan on ripping his optics out and making him swallow them. 

"Do what's best for your sparklings." 

I backed off and away, staring at him in disbelief. I put a protective hand of my stomach. How did he even know? 

I wanted to bring back my confident ego, but I was at a complete loss for words. There was nothing to say, he knew, and who knows what he will do with that kind of information. 

"The autobots were not kind to me when I was last with them. Then again, I was human then." I stated, coming closer once more. 

Wheeljack stared at me in disbelief, running his optics over my frame once more, like he could see the human side of me. 

"Your mate is a Decepticon, that is the only reason you are here. If you come to the autobots, I will make sure no harm comes to you." Wheeljack said, was he seriously trying to bargin with me? 

"Please, if you care about your babies lives at all, you will leave. Megatron will take your children from you, to turn them into his warriors." Wheeljack was begging me now. 

Would Megatron really take my children from me once they're born? 

Megatron is known to be merciless, and kill with no reasons. Knockout would die to protect what is his, I learned that earlier on when I was a human, and he wasn't one to back down from what he believed was right. 

"I-I will talk to Knockout." 

I left the room without so much as a glance back. The vehicons watched me run down the hall, towards the med bay. It's only been two weeks since the loss of Breakdown and that I found out I was going to be a mother, and I'm already planning on leaving, along with abandoning my new position. 

As I turned a corner, I slammed into a broad chest. I was knocked back onto my ass, I let out a little grunt. 

"Destiny? Has something happened?" 

I paled at the sound of my master's voice, I was now scared of him, absolutely terrified of what he will do if he figures out I'm carrying. 

"N-No! Everything is wonderful master!" I said, and I knew how unconvincing I must've sounded at that point. 

I quickly got up, but with my middle, it was kind of hard. Megatron noticed my struggle, his eyes looking where my birthing chamber is. 

"Knockout needs my assistance, I will see you around my liege." 

I ran off once more, and my master must've shrugged off my weird behavior. I hated to leave this place I came to know for almost a year and a half now, but for my babies, it was the best option. 

I ran into the med bay, where my mate always was now a days. Knockout noticed my panicked looking face immediately, and abandoned the vehicon he was working on to rush to my side. 

"Sweetspark! What's wrong?" Knockout asked, feeling my middle where the sparklings were. 

"Knockout, we need to get out of here now! Our children will be taken from us if Megatron finds out I'm carrying!" 

Knockout looked unsure of what to do. Though, I know he will do what's best for his babies. A vented sigh came from him, and he nodded his helm at me. 

"The autobot that we took prisoner, he will help us, but we must leave now!" I said urgently, pulling Knockout out of the med bay with me.


	14. Chapter 14

I stood in the brig, Knockout and Wheeljack, who was now freed of his chains, stood in front of me. 

Knockout had a snarl on his face because he would rather do things his own way, but Wheeljack would get us both out of here safely. 

"I will carry you, since you can't really run with my children in you." Knockout said, picking me up bridal style. 

Wheeljack pulled two swords from his back, and headed out of the door. Wheeljack had said they left his ship up on the roof, but they couldn't get into due to his high security on it. That was the only way we were ever going to get out of here. It was incredibly dangerous, but it had to be done. My children will not suffer for my mistakes. I do not want them to have the childhood I had, for them to not know who their parents are. 

We quietly snuck through the ship, it was late at night now, and most mechs were in deep recharge at this time. 

I held onto my mate tightly, gazing up at his concentrated face. I'm surprised he was leaving this place, where he spent this whole war so far, and he was doing it all for our family. 

We made it to the roof of the ship, and just like Wheeljack had said, his ship was there, waiting to be taken into the dark sky. 

Knockout set me down once we reached the back hatch of the small ship. Wheeljack typed his code in, the hatch opened. 

I walked in, taking the Co pilot seat, Wheeljack sitting in the driver's seat. Knockout sat behind me, and gently massaged my shoulders to relax my stiff frame. 

Wheeljack took off from the Nemesis, before anyone could notice that all three of us left. I was still nervous, once Megatron found out, I was nothing but dead to him. I reached up and gripped Knockout's servos tightly, scared for what laid ahead for us. 

"It'll be okay, the autobots won't be so welcoming, but I will not let harm come to you." Knockout said softly to me, nuzzling the top of my helm with a purr. 

"You're so good to me Knocks." I whispered, smiling up at him. 

"You deserve nothing but the best." 

Wheeljack was watching us, and he was eyeing Knockout with a hint of disgust. I ignored him, and enjoyed the peaceful moment with my mate. 

"We are closing in on the base now."

°°°

Wheeljack led Knockout and I through the little tunnel to the main control room, where Optimus and the rest of the team was waiting for our arrival. All of them had been informed of the situation, but of course I know they'll still be hostile towards us. 

As soon as I came into site, all optics widened, most of the autobots couldn't believe what they were seeing. The only person who has seen me in this new form is Jack and Arcee. 

"So it is true." Smokescreen whispered to Bumblebee. 

I kept my chin held held high, all their optics looking to the slight buldge in my middle. Knockout stood in front of me, a protective stance. 

"Optimus, are we really letting her back in this base after all that she has done?!" Arcee asked with disbelief. 

I eyed her noticeably new arm, and smirked at it. She wouldn't stand a chance against me, even in my pregnant state. 

"Destiny has made the best choice Arcee, her sparklings lives were on the line. There is always room for change." Optimus said, and Arcee backed down. 

"Optimus, thank you for your hospitality, we are no threat to you, unless we are threatened, we will not bring harm here." I spoke calmly, and Knockout went back to his place next to me. 

"I can give you and your a mate a room here, but one wrong move and I will have no choice but to put you in a cell." Optimus said, but I needed a room desperately. 

"Agreed." Knockout said. 

"They saved me, and I believe they will do what's right." 

Wheeljack spoke up in our defense, and I nodded at him in thanks. 

"Destiny! You're alive!" 

I glanced down at the human platform, and Raf was standing there, gripping the railing. His smile was of true happiness, and I smiled down at him. 

I took a slow step towards him, and lowered one of my claws down towards him, which he hugged tightly. 

"I haven't seen you for so long!" 

I smiled sadly down at him, he had no idea what has taken place during the time I haven't seen him. 

The autobots were staring at me worriedly, as if I would hurt him, like I did with the other two. However, Raf was young, and I would never hurt him in any way. Raf released my servo, and I went back over to Knockout. 

"I will help you kill Megatron." 

Everyone gasped at my statement, but I knew I was probably the only one who could truly kill the tryant. 

"I was trained by the leader himself, and I plan on ending this war." I spat. 

No one said anything, and I was grateful. 

Knockout pulled me off towards a spare room, and it had another room attached, for the babies we would soon be having. 

"How long do you think we will be here?" I asked. I was hopeful that we could raise our children with no war raging in the outside world. 

"Until the war is over." Knockout said, wrapping his arms around me from behind. His servos gently rubbed my bump. 

"Once I give birth, I will go after our ex leader." I said, and Knockout knew he wouldn't be able to stop me, it had to be done. 

"What happens if he kills you? I can't take care of myself, let alone two sparklings. Without you, I have no purpose in this world." Knockout said, his voice cracking slightly. 

I placed my servos over the top of his, trying to comfort his raging emotions. 

"Our children deserve the best." I whispered, and I felt Knockout's tears hit my shoulder plates as he was thinking the worst. 

Unbearable pain came through the bond, and I sent a strong sense of comfort to him. 

"Knockout, I was once human, and now I'm here. We've made it this far, let's just go a little further." I 

"Just a little bit further?" He asked, turning my helm to stare him in the optics. 

"Just a bit further." I confirmed.


	15. Chapter 15

Three months had passed since Knockout and I came to the autobot base for their protection. 

Pregnancy never got any easier, especially because I was now four months in to it, ready to pop.

According to both Knockout and Ratchet, the sparklings were now completely formed and in their bodies. I was told that some pregnancies move faster than others and I could be giving birth at any time now, since everything happened so fast. 

Knockout was working alongside Ratchet, obviously, because he wanted to get the other medics trust. I just sat in the room, or watched the humans play their video games, and they would often let me join them at times. 

The autobots were still terrified of me, I could tell. Every move I made towards the children had them all on edge. I could understand, after all the damage I've inflicted, they have a right to be worried. 

Arcee was still the same way towards me, and even raised her guns at me when I picked Jack up once. Knockout had immediately got in front of me, with his newly installed guns out as well. Thankfully, Optimus was there to diffuse a bloody battle. 

Over the course of those three months here, my birthday passed, and Knockout had given me a car, to scan and use as my alt form. Of course I didn't get to try to transform yet, the sparklings would get hurt. The car was a Mercedes Benz sls amg, and I absolutely loved it. 

Megatron was apparently looking for me, thinking that I had been taken against my will by Wheeljack, and he even believes Knockout was taken as well. He had no idea what was coming, the very warrior he turned me into would become his downfall. 

I still wore my Decepticon symbol proudly, I was still the second in command, since they were all out looking for their lost commander, no one filled my spot. 

"Destiny, it's time for your annual checkup." 

Ratchet stood in the doorway of my room, a smile on the usual grumpy medic's face. I wobbled after him towards the med bay, I was to get an annual scan just to make sure everything was going well. 

I laid back on the medical berth, Knockout smiling at me and he came over to me, giving me a gentle kiss on the cheek. 

Ratchet scanned me, and I watched their images appear on the screen. I couldn't tell what I was seeing really, but occasionally, I could see one of their little hands or feet. 

"Would you two like to know the gender's of your babies?" Ratchet asked, and I looked over to Knockout to see what he wanted. 

"If it's okay with you, sweetspark, I'd like to know what we are having." Knockout said, and I nodded at him. 

"You are having two boys, congratulations you two!" 

I smiled, I've always wanted to have a son, but having two, that sounded amazing to me. I couldn't wait to hold them both in my arms for the first time. Knockout's engine roared in joy, he was just as excited as I was. 

"We can begin to set up the other room then, they're due any day now, love." Knockout said, kissing my forehelm. 

I got up off the berth, with the help of the two mechs of course. Ratchet warned me to be careful, and if I had any pain I was to tell him or Knockout immediately. 

I wobbled out into the main room, and took my usual seat near the humans, to watch TV with them. They were all watching the bachelor, which I snorted at, the show was a complete waste of time to me. 

I leaned back against the wall behind me, my optics suddenly felt extremely tired. I gave in to my senses, and fell into a light recharge. 

°°°  
A ringing sound woke me up from my long nap, and stared over at the screen, where Ratchet was standing. I raised an optic ridge at him, wanting to know what's going on. 

"It's Megatron." He barely whispered, and Optimus came over to see for himself. My spark skipped a beat at that, and I stood up with a lot of struggles. 

"Answer it." Ratchet followed the order without hesitation. 

"What is it Megatron?" Optimus growled out, and this was one of the first times I've ever heard the autobot leader get hostile. 

"My second in command has gone missing Prime, and I believe one of your autobots took her and my medic."

So it was true, Megatron actually believed that is what happened to me and Knockout, but he was so wrong. 

"When Wheeljack returned to base, he had no prisoners." Optimus said, not giving away anything about my location. 

"Prime, one of my best trained soldiers doesn't just disappear and then there's no trace of her again. You know something." Megatron said, and he even sounds desperate at this point. 

"Good luck Megatron, goodbye." Optimus cut the line, letting out a long sigh. Ratchet gave his leader a knowing look, I was being hunted, and it was only a matter of time before Megatron figured out what was going on. 

"I see I'm endangering everyone here." I said, holding my huge bump. Tears welled up in my optics, and I hated myself for even showing my emotions, but my emotions were scattered all over at this point. 

"I'll get Knockout." Ratchet muttered, and left the room to go find my mate. 

Optimus looked at me sadly, seeing my pain as my tears rolled down my face. 

"Megatron will not find you here, only if you leave the base, he will find you." Optimus assured me, and I tried to believe in his words, but I was so scared. Scared that my kids would be ripped from my cold, dead servos, by Megatron. What if I couldn't defeat the warlord? I would be dead, my children would only have Knockout, and I knew he could be on his own with children, he'd be a natural at it.

Knockout came rushing in the room, grabbing my face with his servos, looking at me intently. I only cried harder, seeing how worried he was about me. 

 

"I-I." I never got to finish my sentence, burning hot fluid ran down from between my legs. Everyone was staring at me, and I had no idea what was happening.


	16. Chapter 16

Knockout stared at the fluid, which was now puddles beneath my my peds. 

Pain coursed through my abdomen, and I collapsed onto my knees. I let out a scream, and Knockout then got into action, wrapping his arms around me, and lifted me up.   
Ratchet came to assist him, lifting my legs up to help carry me. 

I clawed at Knockout, the pain was coursing through my whole entire body. Knockout made soft gentle noises at me, trying to soothe me, but there is no soothing me. 

I was lowered down onto the medical berth, and Knockout spread my legs, preparing me to push out the two sparklings. I growled at him, but he growled right back at me, and I submitted to his dominance. 

"Those babies are coming, and you're going to have to push!" Knockout ordered me, getting blankets around for the sparklings. 

"Ratchet, I'll hand them to you, and make sure they're all wrapped up." Knockout said, and tossed the blankets to the other medic. 

I slid open my interface panel, one of the sparklings was pushing to get out of me, and I couldn't take it anymore. 

"Push!" Knockout commanded, and I obeyed. I pushed with everything I could muster, screaming as I did so. Knockout's one hand came to grab my own, I squeezed his servos so hard that I thought they would break. 

Cries filled the room as the first sparkling was finally out of me. I didn't get to see my baby, because through other one was coming right behind his brother. 

"One more time, give it your all, push!" Knockout said, and I did, so much that I thought I would split in half from how hard my system was working. 

Even more wails filled the room as the second child was finally out. I collapsed backwards, and closed my interface panel. My engine calmed itself, the hard work was over. 

"Here are your two healthy boys." Ratchet said,  I opened my arms for my children to be placed in. I held them close to my chest plates, finally getting a good look at the both of them. 

The one, he looked more like Knockout then me, with hotrod red paint on him, along with some black racing stripes. His helm, was about the same shape of Knockout's, he even had the white face plates. This one was exactly like his sire, and I knew he would most likely take after him as well. 

"We should name him Bolt, after all, he will be fast, just like me." Knockout said, gently running his claws on his son's faceplate, which earned him a gurgly laugh. 

"I love it, Bolt it is." I agreed. 

The second sparkling, he was more like my body style. He would most likely grow older and be smaller than his brother, which was perfectly okay. His paint was a dark blue, and he even had blue optics, Bolt had red optics. Along with the dark paint, he had a bit of a grey faceplate, he was perfect. 

"What about naming this one Sunstreaker?" I suggested. 

Knockout smiled down at me, his engine purring softly and content. 

I know Sunstreaker was the name of an autobot that never came to Earth, so in case he never did come to Earth, my son fit perfectly for the name. 

"Of course, love." 

The two boys were greedily trying to grab onto their father, and I gently handed them over to him. 

Bolt, as soon as he got close enough, started to chew on Knockout's helm fin, much to my mates distaste. Sunstreaker drifted off, taking the chance to sleep. 

"We made a beautiful family." Knockout said, smiling down at his two creations. 

"Yes, we did, and I'm happy you kidnapped me that day, because if you didn't, where would we be today?" I said, not liking the thought at all. 

"I'd find you eventually, we were meant for each other." Knockout said, and I could've taken him to the berth right then. 

°°°

Knockout had put the sparklings in each of their own cribs, after they were all given a bottle, because I absolutely refuse to feed them from my tanks. 

"Congratulations on your children you two." Optimus said to us, and I smiled up at my new leader. 

"Thank you, Optimus, for everything." I said, staring down at the two sleeping sparklings. My spark swelled just looking at their peaceful faces. 

"You're welcome." Optimus said. 

"You two should get some sleep, I will see you both tomorrow." Optimus said, showing himself out of our quarters. 

Knockout lifted me up, and walked over to our shared berth, before he gently set me down. He climbed up next to me, smiling at me as he ran his hands down my frame. 

"Do you want to make more children my dear?" Knockout asked, giving me a suggestive wink. I shoved at him a bit, sending him a playful glare. 

"Two is enough for now, but maybe once they grow a little bit, we can have more." I said, and I was serious. 

"Listen Knockout, we need to talk about what is going to happen in the next few days. You know what I have to do." I said, frowning as he snarled and glared at me. 

"Destiny, you can't go, it's a suicide mission. Our sparklings need you, I need you." Knockout said softly, shaking his helm at the thought of me leaving. 

"Megatron will take our babies, Knockout. I refuse to let him even get near them, it must be done." 

That was the end of it, Knockout knew he couldn't stop me. Knockout wrapped himself around me, much like he did that day he got me back from the autobots. 

Having him secured around me like a blanket was the most comforting position. I loved this mech, and he is all I'll ever need. 

"Whatever happens, I'll always have your back." Knockout promised, holding me closer to his chest. 

I smiled, tears fell down my face. Mates were forever, and I planned on returning back to the family that I created. 

"Go to sleep, love. You did good today." Knockout soothed, rubbing my helm softly. 

I did as told, exhausted from having my two children. 

°°° 

Wails echoed through the room, my optics groggily opened much to my displeasure. Knockout was dead asleep besides me, exhausted from earlier as well. 

I got up off the berth, and headed into the attached room where the sparklings were.   
Bolt was the one screaming, most likely hungry. 

I picked him up out of his crib, gently rocking him back and forth to calm his loud cries. I walked over to where Knockout set up all the bottles and food, grabbing one for Bolt. 

I held Bolt to my chest, sticking the nipped of the bottle in his mouth. His cries were then silenced, as he sucked greedily on his bottle. 

Red optics bore into my pink ones, Bolt sure was like his father. I smiled down at him, rubbing his back gently as he drank up his food. 

"I love you." I whispered, earning a little clap from him and a few excited kicks to my chest plates. 

Bolt finished his bottle, which I set in the sink to be cleaned out. I raised him up on my shoulder, and began to burp him. 

After a few burps came out, I laid Bolt back into his crib. He reached up to be held once more, but I shook my helm at him. 

"Go to sleep, I'll be here in the morning." 

My spark broke as I knew that maybe soon, I wouldn't be here when he woke up in the morning. 

I walked back into the bedroom, taking my rightful spot on the berth next to Knockout, slipping back into my recharge.


	17. Chapter 17

Sunstreaker and Bolt played on the floor together in the main control room of the base, and I kept a watchful eye on them from where I was sitting. 

Knockout was helping Ratchet work on Bumblebee, because last night he was injured during a mission.   
   
"Megatron has been spotted near Jasper, close to town." Optimus said, catching my attention. 

"Why would he be so close to town?" I asked, picking up the sparklings from the floor. 

"He's looking for you." Arcee said. 

I gulped, of course he was looking for me. I knew he was desperate, but to be by a human town seemed to be an unnecessary risk to me really. 

"I'll go to him." I said, and Optimus looked like he wanted to protest, but stood down. 

"People can not die for my mistakes, and it's wrong of me to hide here like a coward." I said. 

Knockout then came into the room, and he immediately sensed the tense atmosphere. 

I walked up to my mate, handing him Bolt and Sunstreaker. I gave them each a kiss on their helm. 

"Knockout, I must go, but just remember, my love always belonged to you." I said, and he looked absolutely devastated. 

I gave my mate a lasting kiss, sending love throughout our strong bond. 

"I love you, and our beautiful children." I said, rumbling my engine softly. 

"I love you too, sweetspark." Knockout said, and he let tears stream down his faceplate as I backed away from him. Bolt and Sunstreaker began to cry and reach for me, but Knockout gently sushed them. 

"It has been an honor, and thank you all for what you done." I said, walking to the ground bridge. Everyone was silent, except Knockout as he continued to cry. 

Optimus opened the groundbridge for me, and I gave him a respectful nod before walking through to meet my fate. 

°°°

I walked along the desert, headed towards where Megatron was said to be last seen. A heavy sword was hanging off my back, and I desperately hope that Megatron will not see my attack coming. 

Up ahead, I saw a few drones at a caves entrance, it must've been a new mining spot they found. Megatron must've been inside, hoping to find me dead or alive. 

I approached the drones, and they all pointed their guns at me. They lowered them once they saw who it was, and they gasped in shock. 

"Commander Destiny! You're alive!" They said happily, and I gave them a heartbroken smile. 

"Where is our master?" I asked, walking into the mine. I had to play along, otherwise I would be slaughtered before I could even reach the tryant. 

"We will take you to him." 

I followed them deep down into the mine, and my nerves began to build up the closer we got. 

At this point, I'm thankful I never got the Decepticon symbol removed from my chest, I still looked like I was one of them. 

"Master, Commander Destiny has returned." 

My old master stood before me, his back facing us. Hearing the drone tell him the news though, he turned around to face me. 

His optics took me in, relief came over his face plates. 

"Where have you been?" He demanded, sudden anger coming from him as he realized I was in perfect condition. 

"I've been doing what I had to, it wasn't as if I planned all of this!" I spat, growling angrily. 

Megatron stepped back at my hostile behavior. A growl of his own slipped out of his mouth. 

"You left without warning for what reason?!" He roared, and I reached back to grab the sword from my back. I pulled it out, pointing it at him in warning. 

"You dare defy your master?" He said, firing up his cannon. It was now or never. 

"You are no longer my master." 

Megatron lunged at me, grabbing me around the neck. The sword slipped from my servos, and I kicked Megatron away from me. 

Our fists clashed together, sending sparks flying around us. 

I shoved Megatron backwards, and he slammed into the cave wall. I took the chance to run my claws down his chest plates, and dark energon oozed out of the now open wounds. His servos slapped me across my face plates, and the cuts stung terribly. 

I picked up the sword I had dropped, and stabbed it through his shoulder plating.

"I should've killed you the moment Knockout brought you aboard the ship!" He growled out, swinging his fist at me, which I easily dodged. 

"You should've." I agreed. 

I swiped Megatron's legs out from underneath him, and he crashed to the ground. I went to go stab the sword through his neck, but he swiped my legs out from beneath me with his arm. 

I went to get up, but Megatron's claws wrapped around my neck, pinning me to the dusty ground. 

"I shall end what I started." He growled, and dragged me across the floor. I snarled, and managed to grab the sword that was laying next to him. I stabbed him through the chest, but not close enough to his spark to kill him. 

Megatron threw me across the room, and my body rolled repeatedly. I looked up, and Megatron ripped the sword from his chest, before tossing It backwards. 

I laid on my back, half leaned up against the wall. I glared at Megatron, as he approached me. 

I got up just as he was close enough, and I started to claw at his optics. A blind warrior was a no good warrior. 

Megatron screamed, and ran his claws down my back, ripping one of my struts completely off. I wanted to yell, but held back. 

He staggered back and away from me, and I quickly backed as far away as I could. 

"You shall die!" 

Megatron charged at me, and I was too slow to get out of the way. 

A sword extracted from his arm, and stabbed me through the right shoulder plate, and through the wall behind me. 

Energon splattered onto his chest, my spark pounded painfully in fear. I need to beat him, not only for my sake, but for everyone else's. 

"Tell me why." Megatron demanded, pushing his sword deeper into my chest. I screamed, and put my arms out to stop him from pushing it in any deeper. 

"I h-had sparklings! I couldn't just stand by and let this war be part of their lives!" I said, trying to shove him away, but it was pointless. 

Megatron's look softened considerably, but he still was snarling at me. 

"You betrayed me! You ran to those autobots for protection! You're no better than Starscream!" Megatron roared, and I cried out as he went a tad deeper. 

"M-Megatron! I'm sorry, I never meant to betray you! Please!" I begged, my systems were flashing at me dangerously, he was killing me. 

"I am your best fighter! I did everything you had asked of me, didn't I? I had to leave, it was the safest option, please, you need to understand!" I said, desperately pulling on his arm. 

Long minutes went by, the only sound that could be heard was my ragged breaths, and the scraping of metal as I tried to break free of my old master's hold on me. 

"Please." I begged. At that moment I had no idea what I was begging for. Maybe for the release of my dying form, or for this war to end. 

Megatron locked optics with me, sorrow was all I could see as he stared at me. His sword withdrew from me, and my form collapsed onto the ground below. 

Maybe Megatron preferred to kill me as I struggled to get away, but no attack came upon me. I stared up at my old master, and he vented a sigh as he stared right back at me. 

"Come back and rule with me, and I can guarantee no harm will come to you or your sparklings." 

Was he trying to make a deal with me? 

"I do not want to fight anymore, not against anyone." I said, and I rolled carefully onto my uninjured side. 

Megatron stared at me long and hard, and his optic told me he was having a battle inside his mind on what to do. 

"I will end the war, but on one condition, you, Knockout, and your children must return to my ship. You will retake your place as second in command, and I promise you I will make agreements with the autobots."

My spark skipped a beat, he was willing to end the war for me. 

"Fine, I'll come back but no harm is to come to my children." I said seriously, a growl taking over the end of my sentence, which slurred my words. 

"You will no longer be a mother if you don't get to a doctor in time, call Optimus and have him send a space bridge." Megatron commanded, and without any hesitation, i complied. 

I informed Optimus of the situation, and he was weary of the war actually being over but agreed to Megatron come to base with me. 

I was carried in bridal style, my strut that was ripped off now had leaked a lot of energon, and my systems felt every weak. 

All guns were pointed at Megatron when he entered, but that was expected. He glared his only good optic at them all, but then Knockout came into view, holding the two children in his arms. 

Megaton eyed them up, but Knockout snarled angrily, and got even angrier seeing the damages on my frame. 

Ratchet approached Megatron, taking me from him as gentle as he could. 

"We need to get a new strut on you immeaditatly." Ratchet mumbled, and I was carried down into the med bay.

But you wanna know something, this was one of the most peaceful moments of my life, the war was now over, and I had no fight left to fight anymore. 

I've never felt so grateful for all the shit I've been put through in the past and present. I'm glad I took that car from the parking lot, otherwise I'd still be in that fucking hell hole that I wanted to do desperately leave, and my children, my beautiful children would have never seen the light of this world. This world was cruel, and uninviting, but now that the war was over, peace would bring light among all of us. 

Decepticons and Autobots were now one.


End file.
